Perfectly Imperfect
by cancellationbedammed
Summary: I was a huge fan of OR and have missed the lives of my favorite couple Jeddie and their friends. I found this site and was motivated to write something of my own. Different take on the story but the core is all OR.I don't own the characters ABC does. :
1. Prologue Calm Before the Storm

Prologue: Calm before the Storm

It was bright beautiful September morning in Knights Ridge MA. The early morning sun mixed with the cool air, the cloudless blue sky and the rustle of the leaves in the breeze. Janet Meadows parked her dark blue Charger in from of 32 Gelson like she had done every morning since the school year started. With coffee in hand she charged thru the door.

"Phil, lets get a move on we're going to be late" She bellowed up the stairs.

Eddie was making his way down the stairs, pulling a t-shirt over his head as he descended. Janet took a moment allowing her eyes to take in his taught summer tanned stomach.

"Here you go guy" She said handing him a cup of coffee from her paper tray. " I figured you would need some after the last few days"

" Thanks Jan," He said flashing his famous smile. He took a sip "Mmmmm, just how I like it."

"So any word from Rory?" Eddie had decided to surprise his high school sweetheart on the spur and drive to Boston University. He really wanted to make this long distance relationship work, she had been gone for just over a week and he really missed her. But when he went into her dorm room he found her in bed with another guy.

"Naaahh, it is what it is. " He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Janet watched him for a moment, she could tell he was hurting but he was doing everything possible to hide it. First he lost his best friend Nick Garret to a European vacation and now he lost his girlfriend to another guy. Looking at her watch she turned her attention back to Phil.

"Seriously Phil, we are going to be late for class."

"Hold your horsy Janey, I will be right there. Much to do this morning"

"Phil I have done more this morning then you will do all week. I have been up since 2am, I took my mom all the way to the airport in Boston, drove back, went for a short run, went home showered , got you lazy asses coffee and still got here ON TIME! LETS GO!"

Eddie was watching the morning news but chuckled at Janet. Always the over achiever

"Holy Shit! Janet Phil, get in here a fucking plane just crashed into the World Trade Center"

Janet flew into the room and sat next to Eddie and Phil quickly followed. They watched in shock as the news unfolded before them. Janet now in tears as the second place hit. Eddie instinct put his arm around her. They watched for the next hour as their coffee turned cold and their thoughts of school vanished. And then Janet heard the words that would that would forever change her life.

"We are able to confirm that American Airline Flight 11 leaving from Boston's Logan airport in route to Los Angles, hit the North Tower"

Janet's hands flew to her mouth to stifle her scream. Eddie and Phil looked at her. She was in shock and for several minutes said nothing. She slowly turned to Eddie with tears in her eyes and finally said " That was my mothers flight"

" Eddie, did you hear me that was my mothers flight"

"Janet are you sure."

"Yes I am sure she said it 900 times of the past few days. Oh my god Eddie I don't know what to do. " He could see her shaking and starting to fall apart, he wrapped his arms around her and held on as hard as he could.

"Phil, get in the phone with the airline, see what you can find out. Janet, lets go to Sully's"

The drive seemed to take forever , he watched her as he drove, she was rocking herself with tears streaming down her face. He pulled into the parking lot she barely let him stop the car before she ran out and burst into the door. It was till early the only people there were Sully and Rooster. Sully was sitting on a barstool hunched over crying.

"Dad." Janet said softly. Putting her hand on his shoulder. "Dad" Again he didn't respond. Finally with all the strength she possessed she yelled " SULLIVAN MEADOWS!" That finally broke thru to her father and he turned to look at her tears streaming from his eyes. She placed her hands on either sides of his face and kissed him on the forehead. Eddie watched this tender moment between the father daughter and the back of his throat started to burn, as he fought back tears of his own.

"Daddy." She whispered

"She's, gone baby doll, I felt it in my bones even before I turned on the TV"

"Listen , daddy. I am going to go get the kids from school ok. Rooster watch him don't let him leave."

In that moment Eddie watched her transform, he could see he stuff down all her feelings. She wiped away her tears and didn't say a word. He went with her to pick up her brother and sister from school. "Eddie, how do I do this. How do I tell them that mom is gone" He could see he crack again but as soon as the kids were in sight her wall went back up and all the weakness went away.

The next week was a blur and life in the Ridge would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1 Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

It was the last week of summer in the ridge, hot as hell and sticky as honey. The A/C in Sully's was broken again and Janet called the only person who could get it to work. Eddie

"Hey Casanova."

"Hey Janet, what goes on?" He and Janet and become really good friends over the past decade. Phil being a shut in, Nick in NY never to be seen again, Owen married with two kids and Ikey was just Ikey. And some how Janet had become his best friend, she crept up over the years. After Sully died and Janet took over the bar Eddie felt the need to watch over her. He would hang out on his bar stool until last call making sure she got home safe, he would buy rounds for the house, kept all the drunk assholes in line. And in return Janet always told him like it was, never judged for shamed him for his long line of one night stands, never made him feel like Hail Eddie Latekka just Eddie.

" Well the A/C broke again and if I had balls I would be sweating them off."

"Oh, Meadows, you have balls alright," He laughed into the phone and she couldn't help but join in. "I'm shoveling mulch with Ikey right now but I'll be by in a few"

"Thanks guy, see you laters."

Eddie walked into the bar and hour later, his wife beater already covered in sweat and he jeans and tool belt hanging low on his hips. Janet saw him walk in and was already pulling him a draft she sat in his stool.

"Hello, hello." she chirped " Thanks for coming"

"Nahhhh don't mention it." he drank his beer in three long gulps and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said "AHHHHHHHH"

'I'm going to head down to the basement, have Rooster throw a burger on for me would ya."

"No, prob, I'll call you when its ready."

Twenty minutes later Janet could feel the cold air pumping thru the vents. The cold air mixed with the sweat on her skin gave her gooseflesh. Eddie came bounding up the stairs "AM I GOOD or am I g…" He was cut off by the sight of a very sweaty Janet, stretching her body toward the A/C vent. She was wearing a pale yellow T-shirt and thru it he could make out her very hard nipples, her normally controlled curly hair was all frizzy around her hair line and there were small beads of sweat on her upper lip. He had to fight the urge to lick her lip. The sight of her took his breath away and he felt the fabric of his pants tighten around his growing erection. What was happening, he had never really thought about Janet like that before. He shrugged to off to the heat messing with his brain,

"You are good, guy. Really good." she cooed. "Your burgers up, come and get it. " Unaware of the effect she just had on him she pulled them both a draft and he sat delicately at the bar.

" So, how did it go with Kelly last night?"

In his head all he could think was _Don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs, DON'T LOOK AT HER BOOBS._

"Uh, Kelly.' He took a huge bite of his burger to buy himself some time and gave her a sheepish grin. Finally swallowing " I thought her name was Kathy?"

'Oh, Latekka, you are too many things." She took a long sip of her beer. "Thanks for fixing my A/C"

_Don't look at her boobs. _

"It was my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 2 The Best Way Around Loneliness

Chapter 2: The best way around loneliness

Janet was sitting her house alone she didn't know what to do with herself. She was trying to process that last ten years of her life. Today was the anniversary of her mothers death, She felt sad, tired, angry and most of all alone. Her father had died five year after her mom, he had a massive heart attack at the bar and was dead before he even hit the floor. After his wife died he didn't care anymore. He left Janet with a house and a bar, two mortgages and her brother and sister to take care of and she was only twenty-two.

Shane and Claire were long gone to NYU and Berkley respectably. Janet worked day and night to give them the life and freedom she had wanted at their age. The didn't come back to the Ridge often, too many bad memories. He phone rang and it shocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hello."

" Hey, Jan, it Eddie. Do you want me to come pick you up. We're all heading over to Sully's.

"No thanks, I am off tonight and I don't think I'm going to be up to it. I think I am just going to drink alone tonight."

"Are you sure kiddo?"

"Yeah I am" she said matter of fact

"Ok, I understand. Do you mind if I swing by and check on you later?"

She thought for a moment before she answered "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks. You know where I keep my spare key right?"

"Yeah I do. See you later"

He knew she wouldn't want to come, he just wanted to get the ok to stop bay and use her spare key. He knew this was going to be a tough night and he wanted to be there for her. After all the nights she had gotten his drunk ass home safe he at least owed her that.

The mood at Sully's was dark despite all of his friends being there. Big O and his wife Allison. Ronnie, Pizza Girl, Ikey, Hanna and her douche bag boyfriend Ray Big Cat Cataldo. Eddie kept his eye on the clock waiting for a good time to leave ignoring any advance the ladies of Knights Ridge had to offer.

"Phil is ok, thanks for asking Hanna, I mean this is a hard day for him 10 years since he left the house. Its a lot to take in."

"Hanna, did you speak to Janet today?"

"Yeah Owen I did, this morning. She was sad but didn't want to talk. I am not surprised she didn't come tonight."

"I spoke to her a little while ago." Eddie finally chimed in " She said that she was going to drink alone tonight, I am going to stop by later and check in her."

"Really Latekka?' Ray asked raising his eyebrows. Eddie could feel the anger radiating off of him. Hanna put her hand on his arm to calm Ray down. Eddie decided to just ignore him.

"Maybe tomorrow we can all go over, bring breakfast. I am sure she is going to have one hell of a hangover." Eddie suggested.

"That is a fannnnn tastic idea, Casanova. I'll have Phil make a bunch of hang over sammies." shouted Pizza Girl

"Ok, I'll get the donuts." said Owen. "How about noon-ish"

The group agreed and Eddie finally said his good-byes.

He found her lying on her bed a half empty bottle of Cuervo on the floor.

"Eddie, there you are! I am drunk, very very very very drunk."

"I can see that kid, you skipped the wine and went straight to Mexico I see." he was almost amused she was always a happy drunk even tonight.

"I did, I did. Wine was just not gonna cut it. HEY! Do you have a cigarette?"

"Uhhh, no. When was the last time YOU smoked a cigarette Janet?

"Yearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs, ago. Its just when every a drink tequila I always want one. I mean I would suck a cock on the street corner for a cigarette right now. An actual cock. Oh and a lighter… its all in the details."

Her last comment took Eddie aback, Janet was never really one to talk about sex or sexual acts. He laughed out loud.

"You're drunker then I thought you'd be."

"Eddie, I think I am going to be sick."

"Goodie now the fun begins, Can you make it to the bathroom?"

After twenty minutes of throwing up, Eddie held back her hair and rubbed her back. Janet finally started to break down. He knew it was coming.

" I don't know how I got here Eddie. Ten years a go some guy in a cave decides today I want to blow shit up and destroys my entire life. I am so tired of all the bills and the work and the worry. I miss my mom she was the best part of us and she didn't deserve to die like that. I think about he scared she mist have been and how alone she must have felt and I wonder if she felt any pain and then my dad checking out because it was "too hard" And the worst part is I am so lonely. I am all alone and I am scared.

His heart broke, this was not the brave woman he saw every day. This was the Janey she kept locked away behind her quick wit and brave front.

"Kiddo, you are not alone."

"Yes, I am. I miss my mom and dad. I miss the kids, I miss Christmas and thanksgiving. I miss that I never got to go back to school, I miss the life that I was suppose to have."

She cried for a few moments then stood abruptly and before Eddie could react she was stripping off all of her clothes.

"Janet what are you doing?" he asked still sitting in the bathroom floor unable to move.

"I am taking a shower." She walked past him turned on the shower and stepped in.

The hot water soothed her skin but all she could do is stand there and cry, deep soul wrenching sobs. Tears she should have cried ten years before but never could. To busy taking care of everyone else. Once the shock wore off Eddie couldn't sit there and listen to her cry. He stood slowly and began to remove his clothing into a heap on the bathroom floor, leaving on his boxers. He stepped into the shower. Janet felt his presence and turned around. He gently wrapped his arms around her as she cried. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Eddie was there as her friend and he tried to ignore how her bare breast feels against his chest. Instead he imagined that he was absorbing all of her pain from her skin to his.

"Kiddo, the waters gone cold. Let's get you to bed"

He turned off the water and got out first, wrapping one towel around his waist. Then opened another to her and she stepped into it, wrapping he around her like a cocoon. He lead her to the bedroom. He slowly dried her off and dressed her trying to not look at her body. He laid her on the bed and went to the bathroom to change. He took of his wet boxers and put on his jeans and t-shirt. By the time he got back she was already asleep. He woke he gently making her take two Advil and he finally laid down next to her until he too fell asleep.

Morning came and Janet woke up around eleven. Eddie woken when he felt her move. She let out a groan that should like OHHHH MYYY GOOOOD. He laughed and she smiled.

"Eddie, I am so embarrassed." she pulled the covers up to her chin, blushing, " I said and did the most embarrassing things last night."

'Really Janet the only embarrassing thing you said was that you'd suck a cock for a lighter and a cigarette" he was ribbing her now on purpose. Her hand covered her mouth to mask a squeal and slowly the night replayed in her head.

"Eddie, you saw me naked." tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The shame she felt that hail Eddie Latekka seeing her naked, feeling her naked was the worst thing she could possibly imagine. He was used to 5'10 leggy perfection and she was 5'5 chubby hobbit. "I am so sorry you had to see ALL OF THAT."

Eddie knew Janet had insecurities. She would be embarrassed if Hanna has seen her naked so he could only imagine what she was feeling now.

"Janet, there is really no need to apologize. You have a beautiful body," The words rolled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was tell her the truth.

"Shut up Eddie , Please stop lying you are just making it worse." She pulled the covers over her head like a child. She wanted to die right there and then.

"Janet, listen to me." He said pulling the covers off her head. " I have seen a lot of naked women over the years." He knew he had to choose his words carefully but honesty as well. " Janet, you are not tall and you are not thin,"

"No kidding," he ignored her self deprecation

"Janet you dress so doughty, you desexualize yourself in these baggy jeans and shirts. So all these years people think you are bigger then you are." his words were soft almost a whisper and Janet was stunned into silence "your waist is small, and your skin is all pale and snowy. And you have this really juicy ass. You have these two dimples in your left butt cheek that are really cute… he stopped for a second before he went on " you boobs, I have seen many a boob in my time an yours are amazing…" Janet was blushing more now and was mortified " they are hall of fame grade boobs and your legs are in amazing shape. All those years of softball and working on your feet at the bar. But who would ever know you never wear a skirt. Janet you are beautiful but you have to let it show so people could see it."

She wanted to speak but the words would come. Eddie could have went on about her hair and her eyes and her smile but all he could say was " Janet you are perfectly imperfect."

They stared at each other for a moment almost in a trance which was broken by the sound of Janet's door bell.

She looked at him puzzled.

"That's everyone bringing you breakfast come-on lets go"

Everyone piled into her kitchen and the house was filled with noise.

"Who wants a bacon, egg, cheese and grape jelly hangover special?" shouted Pizza Girl

Everyone grabbed for the food, pouring and passing coffee and in that moment Janet realized that Eddie was right she was not alone.

"Hey, does anyone have a cigarette I can borrow? " Eddie shouted over the group. Every one gave him a WTF look. Janet glared at him from across the table. Shee mouthed to him DON'T YOU DARE and he mouthed back. IT'S IN THE VAULT and took a huge bite of his sandwich.


	4. Chapter 3 Raise Your Glass to Blowback

Chapter 3: Raise Your Glass to Blowback

It was a beautiful October Saturday in Knights Ridge. Janet was up early walking t the part for the Annual Pumpkin Fest Flea market. She was almost finished re-doing the house, she wanted to make it her on and not a shrine to her parents so over the last few years she started changing things around. Some stuff she would do herself painting, refinishing the floors, some things Ray would do electric and plumbing and sometimes he would send over a few of his guys for the large things like sheetrock and structure.. She was grateful to have the help and he was happy to offer it to her. All she really needed now was some finishing touches on the decorating. Maybe a new dresser she could refinish, a few frames for photos, something cool that she really didn't need to put up on her mantle. Eddie had gone to the flea market that morning too, he was always looking for tools and equipment for Latekka Landscaping. He saw Janet in the distance, the sun behind her. Luckily nothing had really changed between them since the anniversary of her mothers death they nothing acted like nothing really happened. Her hair was down for a change and she was wearing a skirt, he puffed his chest about that maybe she was listening after all. It was a khaki skirt, came just to her knee, and a white t-shirt and denim jacket, she was also wearing grey rubber wellies. She looked cute and bright and happy as she haggled with Sneaky Pete over the price of a dresser. He could tell that she got what she Wanted when Pete got a huge hug and her money.

"What goes on Meadows?

She saw him before he made his way towards her in his jeans a flannel uniform. It had been weeks and they had seen each other tens of times but she still cringed when she thought back to that night. What he had said to her shook her right down to her core. She spent an hour in the mirror that night trying to see what Eddie told her was her body. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried all she saw were her many flaws.

" Hey, you! I am the proud owner of this very dresser." She saw his expression as he looked it over.

" I know its in rough shape now but just wait, I am going to sand and re-stain it and maybe silver leaf the handles. It going to look amazing when I am done with it." He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"You know how to do all that?"

"Hell yeah I do, I am a very handy girl Latekka, I did a lot of the work at my house you know.'

"Really like what?" he taunted.

"Well, after a lesson from Ray I re-did the floors, I painted, I put in a new sink in the kitchen. And what was beyond my ken Ray and his guys would come a do.' Eddie cringed at the sound of Ray's name.

'What's the deal with you and Ray." Eddie could not understand how she could be friends with someone like him, she always saw the best in everyone and he worried that one day or would come back to bite her.

" There is no deal Eddie, I have known Big Cat longer then I have known you. He is dating my best friend, granted he is no angel but he's not a bad guy. If you both weren't fighting to be Alpha then you would be friends."

"You know what Janet, He is a bad guy. I could tell you stories."

'Yeah Eddie and people could tell me stories about you. In fact I have heard most of them already and I am still your friend"

He knew she had him there and decided to drop the conversation entirely.

" How are you planning on getting this thing home? Its not going to fit in your Charger."

Victory she thought to herself, she finally got the last word with Eddie on something. She couldn't understand why he was so touchy about Ray lately.

She giggled " You are right about that."

'Let me guess you were going to Call Ray and his boys."

'Well yeah I was just about to call him"

" I take it in my truck, come on Pete help me load it up."

When the dresser made it safely into Janet's garage she invited Eddie in for a beer. She was nervous around Eddie lately, she felt a shift in there friendship and she was sure it was only on her side. She had crushed on him in High School like every girl with a pulse but over the years that feeling died away and she just saW him as a friend. She still took note of his amazing body but she knew he was more then they body and the legend. But the last few weeks that feeling of crush was seeping back in and she knew she had it had to stop. Maybe if then could just hang out and rink a few beers like they used to she could make these feelings go away.

"I am glad I ran into you today actually."

"Yeah and why is that." he asked taking a long swig from his beer.

"Um, well. I'm just going to say it." She was nervous she was not sure what his reaction was going to be and she could see his hand tighten around his beer bottle. "Don't shoot the messenger ok." she said sheepishly.

'Just spit it out Meadows."

"Nicky is coming back to the Ridge." Anger flashed across his face.

"Well Nicky back in the Ridge, the stones on that guy. Ten years, what for?"

"He is teaching this three day thing at the Duf. Eddie I get why you are creased at him…" he cut her off his voice dripping with anger.

"Creased, I am creased and Ikey for breaking my favorite shovel. I am creased at Phil for eating the last donut this morning. I am creased at the sox for sucking another season. Creased is not even close to the word I feel for Nicky. He runs out of town ten years ago with out a single word to anyone but you, writes a book bashing us all, makes a movie where I look like a complete tool, not to mention all the Hannah drama." Janet sat there for a moment taking in all that he said " Eddie" She finally spoke only to be cut off again,

" And you Janet going to NY to see him, being his friend. How could you do that I never understood."

" Of course you don't Eddie. How could you?" She had lost all patience with Eddie. " you've always been you, strong confident popular you. Hail Eddie Latekka King of the Ridge. You are so lucky that you found where you fit so early in life. For the rest of us its not so easy. In the ridge I'm just Janet the Planet Meadows chubby bartender and all Nicky would have been was Eddie friend who married his high school sweetheart. He would have died here. In the Ridge all we are is what our past makes us. But in the big wide worlds there's no telling what we could have been and Nicky is proof of that. Hannah knew even then. She knew when he left that he was never coming back. Which is why she ended up with Gavin and God knows who else that summer." Eddie was one of those "who elses" and wondered if Janet knew too. " But Hannah loved Nicky enough to let him go. And as far as my friendship with him goes. He called me when he found out about my mom, he had just gone thru the same thing. And over the years we formed a really tight bond." She thought for a moment before she spoke again and Eddie knew she wasn't finished. " It's like I envied him for getting to leave and he envied me for having to stay. Two sides of the same coin."

She made her point and made it well and Eddie couldn't say a damn thing. She was on a roll with him today and she was proud of herself.

"When is he going to be here?" Eddie finally surrendered.

" Thursday or Friday. We are all going to meet up at Sully's and before you ask yes Hannah knows and no she is not coming."

" Does Nick know about Sam or Ray?"

" NO, we made a deal in the very beginning if he wanted to know what goes on in the Ridge he was not going to find out from me. I was not going to be in the middle of all his drama and damage" Eddie smiled at Janet, she was a smart cookie. " And in the same token, no one would hear about Nick from me, it worked pretty well."

"Well he is going to be in for it, come Friday. Me, Hannah, Sam Ray not to mention the Commander and Ronnie." Eddie chuckled taking the last sip of his beer.

"Yeah but he only has himself to blame for the blowback." Janet rose from the sofa an got two more beers from the fridge, handed one to Eddie. It took the cap off hers then his. The clinked their bottles together.

"To blowback" Eddie said with a smile.

" To blowback" Janet repeated.


	5. Chapter 4 How to Stop a Subway Story

Chapter 4: How to Stop a Subway Story Before it Starts

Friday night came and Eddie was parked in Sully's parking lot for almost an hour deciding to go in or not. Eddie had seen Nick earlier at his house. He had watched them all from the window having band practice. There was Nicky Garret, tennis racket in hand back in the band with Phil, Owen and Ikey like nothing ever went on. God he was angry and in that moment her knew himself well enough just to take a step back and leave. His feelings and pride were hurt not just from the book and movie but from Nicky's total abandonment and seeing him brought it all back to the surface.

He sat there for a few moments until his phone went off in his pocket, a text from Janet,

-How long ru planning 2 sit out there?

He Knew he was busted and smiled as he responded.

- As long as I want 2

- Don't be a chicken, everyone is here having a good time. All is well

- WTF J could u be on my side for a GD minute

He waited a few minutes for her reply

- I am always on your side guy. Don't u forget it. Now get YOUR ASS IN HERE!

When Eddie walked into the bar Janet could feel all the air leave the room, he and Nick locked eyes and she could tell from the look on his face and the tension in his body that things could go wrong. Eddie walked right past his friends and straight to his barstool and Janet.

"Hey, there you are guy. Beer and a shot?" she was trying to act as normal as possible.

"You know it, buy one for the house?"

"Don't mind if I do." she handed him the beer and poured two shots, they drank them together and never took their eyes off each other. Janet could see Nick coming up from behind.

"Eddie, behind you 3:00" Janet said softly leaning into him. He caught a whiff of her hair. She smelled like summer and sugar. Janet winked at him and walked to the other side of the bar to help a customer.

"What goes on Eddie?" Nick was nervous but happy to see his old friend again, he tentatively sat in the stool next to him.

"Nicholson" Eddie responded never looking in his direction. Calling him by his pen name was a dig and Eddie knew it.

"Its good to see you buddy." Eddie was unresponsive and Nicky just kept on talking. " Listen man, I know I'm a dick, and I wanted to call a million times but it ju…"

"Shut up Nicky, just shut up for once ok." Eddie waved Janet over.

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Janet, can you pour us a few shots please and one for yourself of course," He smiled at her, and she knew everything was cool.

"Coming right up." She set up three shots, Eddie passed one to Nick finally looking him in his eye. He turned back to janet and winked. The three lifted their shots and drank them together slamming the glasses back down on the bar. And just like that Nick and Eddie buried the hatchet,

Hours later the bar was nearly empty, the group all sat around telling old stories and catching up with the new.

"Wait, did Janet every tell you guys about when she came to NY for the movie premiere?" Nicky asked

Everyone shook their heads no. " Janet never talks about the NY trips." Ikey groaned.

"Nick, please DON'T" Janet implored

"Nick, please DO" Owen shouted.

"Ok so for years Janet has been coming to NY to visit. We always have a great time so dive bars, a few tourist traps. So I asked her to come to the premiere. I told her we would be going to a few parties and stuff that would be dressy. " Nicky had the gangs attention and with each word Eddie could see how uncomfortable Janet was getting. "Anyway I pick Janet up from the train station and she is just plain old Janet. We go back to my apartment and an hour later she comes out of my guest room fully decked out. She has on the black, long sleeved, looooooowwww cut black dress, super high heels and her hair was pin straight…"

"_Nicky, is this Ok?" She was so self -couscous stepping out in this dress but the woman at the store insisted that it looked amazing and that she had to buy it._

" _Janet, wow you look amazing. WOW" She blushed at Nicks complement. " If everyone in the ridge could see you now." _

" _I would never in a million years wear this in the Ridge." she said sheepishly, pulling at the hem. _

"_Why not? You look great."_

"_I am sure Matt or Ikey would have something stupid or hurtful to say, and I would want to give them the satisfaction."_

"_Well they are jerks and you my dear look amazing, lets go"_

_They went to a club downtown, Janet was surprised when then went right to the door and didn't wait online. They were quickly greeted my Nicks agent Stratton Lorb. He made some whispered comment to Nicky an all she heard was Nick tell him to be nice. She knew that Stratton had made some kind of nasty comment and she just wanted to die. Why did she buy this stupid dress, she was never going to wear it again. _

" _So we get to the club, and I make the HUGE mistake of introducing our sweet innocent Janet to my agent Stratton. So he is looking at Janet and he asks me if he can "borrow" my date later because he had "something " he wanted to "show" her." The guys all started to laugh making Janet angry. " What is that suppose to mean?" Janet interrupted _

"_It means he wanted to sleep with you silly" Pizza Girl answered patting Janet on the arm. _

" _So any way,' Nick continued " I told him to be nice and we sat down at this table booth thing and no sooner did our asses hit the seat , chicks descended on us. Eddie Latekka grade chicks all hitting on Janet. She was like a lesbian magnet" Owen and Ikey made cat calls and Eddie just sat there with a chest shire cat grin on his face. _

"_That's enough Nicky." Janet was getting pissed " I can start telling stories too you know"_

"_Oh come on janet." Nick teased." Cant I tell them about Amiquay?"_

"_What about Amiquay?" Own and Ikey asked in unison_

"_Nick I am not kidding, one more word and I am going to tell them the subway story."_

_From the look on Nick's face everyone realized that he did not want the story told._

"_What subway story" Eddie asked, quickly becoming Janet's partner in crime_

"_Well it was late and we were on the subway when this tranny sat next to Nicky…" Nick jumped up and grabbed Janet, covering her mouth with his hand and tickling her. Eddie watched their interaction, they were very comfortable with each other and he wondered what it would feel like to hold Janet the way Nick was now. _

"_Ok Janet you win, check mate, I surrender." Eddie let out a booming laugh and everyone joined in. _

"_So Eddie, what goes on with you and Janet?' Nicky asked after everyone had left and thy were the only three left in the bar._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well you two seem close, really close." he raised his eyebrows and sipped his beer_

"_Yeah, well that's cause we are, she's my best friend" Eddie leaned back his chair on two legs and watched Janet as she counted out the register. "She is special and has always been there for me"_

"_So then nothing romantic then?"_

"_Nahhhh man, its just Janet." then a thought popped into his head that caused eddie a moment of pause "Why have you and janet?" _

_Nick just looked at him but didn't answer. Instead he deflected "So how is Hannah Jane doing?"_

'_She is fine, you didn't answer my question."_

"_Your right Eddie I didn't. I mean I don't see what you care anyway… its just janet… right?"_

_And with that Nick got up and headed in Janet's direction. _

"_Thanks for tonight Janet, I had a great time. I was prepared for blood." _

"_Well you haven't seen Hannah yet so who knows what tomorrow brings."_

"_So true, I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow at the Pumpkin fest"_

"_You know it"_

_Eddie watched them from afar, trying to figure out if Nick was serious or not. There was a familiarity to their interaction and when they hugged goodbye it longer for a few moments. Eddie finally admitted to himself that he was jealous. He was Jealous that Nick got to see her in that dress, that Stratton guy got to hit on her and that Nicky was holding her right now. _

_Eddie and Nick said their good buys leaving janet and eddie alone._

'_Alone at last' eddie said in a husky voice._

"_I am almost done here, are you OK to drive?_

"_Yeah, I stopped drinking a while ago"_

_Janet couldn't figure out why she was so nervous around him tonight. They had spent many a Friday night alone closing up the bar. But she was so acutely aware of him, he smelled like leather and sweat and pine needles' and he hadn't shaven for a few days so he was all scruffy. Her mind was racing and he felt like she had bats in her stomach._

"_Thanks for making me come tonight Janet"_

'_You're welcome Eddie"_

"_You always know what I need don't ya?"_

"_Its part of the job description I'm afraid." she laughed trying to act as normal as possible_

" _You ready to go kid" _

"_Yes so ready it has been such along day and I can went to get into me bed"_

"_You know Janet, one day you are going to have to finish that story for me." he said slyly_

" _The subway story?'_

"_No the Amiquay one." he said trying to be slick. _

"_Eddie, you know I never kiss and tell." _


	6. Chapter 5 Let Me Introduce Your Nose

I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and support. I am really glad you guys are liking where I am taking the story. I have some twists and turns headed your way… Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 5: Let Me Introduce Your Nose to My Fist

"Hannah Jane calm down ok." Hannah and stormed into Janet's house like a mad women .

"I can't I just can't. I mean I knew he was here I knew it was coming but then I saw Nick at the pumpkin fest and then Sam saw Nick and then Nick saw Sam, So I sent Sam to get a funnel cake. And then Nick asked if Sam was his…"

"Breathe Hannah Breathe, you are going to pass out and I am not giving you CPR"

Hannah let out a long breath before she continued "Ok so I told Nick that Gavin Goddard was Sam's dad and then we got into a fight about me not being faithful and about him not coming back and you know the whole time we were fighting I just wanted to grab him… and kiss him." A look of shock and horror filled Hannah's face.

"Whoa… that's a bombshell right there. You are with Ray."

"Yes, I know"

"Ray loves you, he loves Sam."

"I know"

"Gavin is Sam's dad"

"Yes."

"Ok Hannah, you are just having a flashback, seeing Nick again. For a few short minutes you regressed to your 17 year old self. Its over now, you had the fight you should have had 10 years ago now just get back to your life."

"You're right I know you're right, he's leaving in a few days. I can do this" Janet cringed "What? Why are you making that face Janet?"

"Well, Nicky is going to be staying for a little while, the Commander is sick and Nick wants to be her for him"

"WHAT? When did you find this out?"

"This afternoon, Nick and I had lunch and Murph's"

"This is not good Janet, this is the opposite of everything that is good and holy."

"Hannah, its fine you are fine. You and Ray are in a great place and Nick Garret cant touch that. Unless you want him too."

"Yes you are right." Hannah said finally calming down " We are in a great place."

"Why don't you and Ray come down to the bar tonight. Everyone is coming after the pumpkin fest concert. Let Nick see how happy you and Ray are so we can all move on with our lives."

The bar was packed. Janet had reserved a few tables for her friends and everyone was piling in. She was feeing good tonight all of her plans for Operation Forgive Nicky and Move On were working. She was happy to see Hannah and Ray walk in but that quickly faded when Matt Lauche and Bobby Winters followed.

Janet pulled Ray aside "Ray, Matt is banned from the bar, you know this. Please tell him to leave."

"Come on Janet, give me a break tonight. I am already outnumbered here with Hannah and all her friends. I just wanted a little back up."

"Ray, Matt is always starting trouble with me, if he says or does anything…"

"I Promise I will drag him out myself.' he interrupted.

"Ok just this one time." Janet couldn't say no to Ray

"Thanks Duck."

Eddie was on alert the moment that Ray and Matt walked in. There was something about Ray and Janet together that always made him wonder if they were having an affair. He was always so sweet to her, and sometimes he would catch them in private conversations or giving each other a sideways look like they had a private joke. The only thing that gave him pause is that he knew Janet would never do something like that to Hannah. Ever. Matt on the other hand was a first class dick and was always starting trouble. He loved to taunt Janet so Eddie planned on keeping a close eye on her all night.

It was just Janet and Rooster behind the bar, they had been working together for a while and had a great short hand so when things slowed down a bit Janet took a few minutes to try and enjoy her friends. On her way to the table Matt intercepted her.

"Hello Jan-et." He said her name with an extra syllable.

"Matt you are lucky to even be in here tonight and I am so not in the mood for your brand of shit" he put his hand over his heart feigning pain.

"I was just going to tell you how nice you looked tonight" he said taking one of her curls and wrapping it around his finger. Janet cringed.

"What do you say I take you home tonight?"

"She would say no Matt." Eddies voice boomed from behind her "She would say no." He teeth and jaw were clenched, with out even touching Janet could feel the tension in his body.

"What is it Latekka, everywhere Janet is there YOU are. What, did you fuck all the skinny girls in the Ridge and now you have to fuck the fat ones?"

Before Eddie could react he heard the sound of Janet's fist crushing Matt's nose.

"Ahhhhh FUCK that hurt!" Janet yelled holding her fist in her hand.

Matt was laid out on the floor bleeding and groaning. Ray quickly came to Janet's side. He and Eddie both shared a smirk, showing how impressed they with Janet's right hook. All eyes on the bar were on them.

"Get out of my bar Matt and don't come back"

Matt got up and went to charge at Janet, Eddie quickly stepped in from of her and Ray grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the from door.

"Come on Rocky, let get your hand in some ice." He could see the tears forming in her eye and he knew she didn't want the entire bar to see her cry. Eddie brought her into the backroom, sat he on a box and held a rag full of ice to her hand.

"I've got to tell you Meadows, that was a mean right hook."

'My daddy taught me well." Janet replied wiping away a stray tear.

"He sure did. What is the deal with Lauche?"

"we had a thing a million years ago and…" This was news to Eddie.

"You and Matt had a thing"

"Yeah back in High School, It was back when things were still measured in bases and I wouldn't let him passed 2nd. He's just always trying to get under my skin."

" Well maybe he is trying to get under your shirt then, is that why you banned him?"

"No, I banned him because…." Janet's voice got really small

"Because why Janet?" He was crouched down now in front of her, his eyes level with hers.

"Do you remember that day last August when the A/C broke?" Eddie remembered that day very well, he thought about it all the time. He nodded.

"Well it was closing and you had to take Owen home, he and Allison were fighting a lot back then. I was alone in the bar, and Matt was there. He came behind the bar, and he put his hands on my hips and started to you know grind on me."

Eddie jaw began to tighten

"I pushed him off, it was not the first time he had tried something like that. So I just walked away and started clearing the booths… Janet paused not sure if she should go on.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know how he did it but before I knew it he had me on my back in one of the booth seats and he was on top of me. It happened so quickly I was totally frozen. He had me pinned and I couldn't move. Then I heard his zipper and I thought this fucker is going to try and rape me…" When she said the word rape every nerve ending in Eddies body went on high alert. "And then I don't know, we made eye contact, and I think he realized what he was doing because he just got up and walked out of the bar. I was shaken up but nothing happened. Twenty minutes later you came in and took me home.

"Janet why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't know I just didn't" Janet Said braking eye contact.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I am going to kill him. Ray was yelling from the door way to the store room hearing the whole thing.

"Ray calm down" Janet implored

"No Janet, I am not going to calm down, that guy is suppose to be my friend and for him to even think or try or… I am going to find him and kill him and then I am going to fire his ass."

"Ray please don't it will only make it worse"

The rage in Eddies body was almost too much to take. Eddie tried to make his way out of the storage room to find Lauche but Ray stopped him. "No Latekka, I got this. Trust me I got this." and with that Ray turned around making his way to the parking lot to find Matt.

"Shit Eddie, why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop him? Matt is lucky I don't go out there and join him." Eddie was pacing around the small room.

Janet grabbed him, putting her hands on either side of his face locking her eyes with his, "Eddie Please calm down you are really scaring me" that's all Eddie needed to hear to relax he never wanted Janet to fear him.

'Come on slugger, lets go back into the bar."

She came back to applause and pats on the back. Ray came in a few minutes later, He went straight to Hannah but nodded to Eddie and made eye contact with Janet and smiled. He had blood in the corner of his mouth and his knuckles were bloody. Eddie didn't know what to make of Ray and Janet's friendship but after that night he knew Janet had two alphas watching over her.


	7. Chapter 6 I'll Take Things You Can Find

Chapter 6: I'll Take Things You Can Find Under a Bed for $500 Alex

"I'm going to crash here tonight, if that's ok with you?" Eddie was telling her more the he was really asking.

" You really don't have to Eddie, I'll be fine.'

"Yeah, I know but Matt could still do something stupid and I don't want to leave you alone."

She knew there was no use in trying to dissuade him.

"You wanna drink?'

" Yeah, whatever you got is fine."

"I got beer like I always do, bar wench remember." she was try to joke but is was clear that Eddie was not in a joking mood.

"How is your hand?"

"Honestly is really hurts." Eddie lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing each knuckle. His touch sent a shiver thru her spine and she started to tingle.

"How's that all better?"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm." was all the response she could muster.

"You sit slugger and I will get them beers." Janet watched his lean frame walk away from her and she knew she was in trouble. All the feelings she had for Eddie back in High School all came rushing back to her in that one moment.

Eddie plopped on the sofa and handed her a beer.

"I got to tell you Meadows, I am a little pissed that you didn't tell me what happened with you in Matt back in August."

"Really, pissed?" The nerve he had.

"Yeah, I mean I kinda feel like I have to look out for you kid and you not telling me makes my job a lot harder." Once Eddie saw the look on her face he wished he could have taken the words right back. Janet could feel the anger rising in her.

"Well guy, its not your job to take care of me, God knows I never asked you to. So if its too hard or too much work, you don't have to do it anymore…"

"Janet I didn't mean…"

"No, Eddie I am serious, I have been dealing with bullies sand assholes my whole life. People cracking Jokes and making comments to my face and behind my back. I don't need you fighting my battles for me.'

She stood up to leave but Eddie caught her arm and pulled her back down so she was half sitting on the sofa and half sitting in his lap.

"Janet, just shut up and let me finish. You are my best friend, and I WANT to look after you. You are literally the best person I know and you deserve to be treated better. SO if there is some one not treating you well you need to tell me. Not because you cant take care of yourself because you proved tonight to everyone that you can but because you should have to all the time. You should have told me what Matt did because there is no way any of us, Me, Owen, Ikey, Nick or even Ray would have let him near you. Got It?

Janet was looking down not able to meet Eddie's eyes, He softly put his finger under her chin forcing her to make eye contact.

"Got it ?" he asked again

"Got it" she whispered In that moment Janet knew she was in love with Eddie Latekka "Let me up Eddie, I'm too heavy to be sitting on your lap."

" God Janet no you're not. "

"I am too and I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." Eddie released his grip and Janet stood. Eddie kicked off his boots and stretched out on the sofa.

" Night kiddo."

"Eddie, seriously you can sleep in my bed, you've done it before it's fine."

"Are you sure, because I don't mind the couch."

"Yes I'm sure its king sized bed."

Eddie jumped off the sofa and followed Janet into her bedroom.

"You sleep on the left side right?" He asked her grinning

"Right, I sleep on the left." she laughed back at him "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to sleep in"

"That's ok, I have slept many a night in theses jeans" Eddie never bashful, started to take off his flannel.

"Ok, then. I am going to pop in the bathroom and get changed."

What was she thinking asking him to sleep in her bed. Was she losing her mind. Janet quickly got changed, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She took along look in the mirror, it was just a pair of flannel PJ bottoms and tank top she got from Old Navy, she felt too exposed in the talk top she decided to put on her robe too. She walked back into her room to find Eddie sitting n the right side of the bed. He was holding something shiny in his had and had a perplexed look on his face.

"Eddie, what's wrong?'

He turned to her "Meadows, can you tell me what this is? He held the object out to her. Her eyes focused and horror spread through her body but she would be dammed if she let him see it.

"Well Eddie that look like a condom wrapper. I would have thought you'd be very familiar with them by now." She mustered every ounce of sarcasm she had.

"Yes, I am. I just… I'm surprised to find one here is your bedroom." Now she was insulted.

"Huh, well that's something. What just because you don't want to have sex with me no one in the Ridge would?' he knew he had put his foot in his mouth again

'No, that's not what I meant."

'Enough talking for you tonight. Everything that has come out of your mouth has been an insult."

"Well not everything." he whispered.

'Not another word Eddie, I am going to bed."

They both laid there for a while not sleeping. Eddie could feel the anger radiating off on her. He didn't like the idea of Janet sleeping with other men. He went thru a list of names in his head wondering who it could be. It was driving him crazy

"Janet" he finally said "I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, I just did know you were seeing anyone." He turned on his side so he was facing her back. He wanted to reach out and wrap his fingers in her hair.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I had sex with some one."

"Well that's the thing… oh shit I don't know what I was thinking. I was just surprised."

Janet turned to face him. "You are surprised that I have sex? Eddie I am not 10 years old anymore. I have sex with men and I don't have to be dating them to do it. I own a bar for Christ's sake. Men to have sex with are not hard to find. "

'I know, I just didn't know that was your… thing I guess."

"Its not my thing, but I haven't met anyone worth my time or energy. I haven't met the man that makes me feel amazing and makes me hear music when I kiss him. So I have a few guys that when I mood strikes I have sex with. Its fun and its easy. If anyone should understand that it should be you."

"What do you mean hear the music?" he propped his head up on his hand

"When I was a kid, my mom told me she knew that my dad was the one because when he kissed her she heard music. Apparently before she met him she was quite the wild child."

"I like that, hearing music…" the words dripped off Eddie's tongue. "And you've never felt that before?'

"Nope."

"Well either have I "

'Really, not even with Rory?'

"Oh, god no. I'm not even sure if I was ever in love with her for if I just wanted to have her to prove that I could. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. She was not a nice person." Janet had many bad memories tied to Rory. She was the one who coined the phrase Janet the Planet

"Yeah I know, but at the time I ignored it but looking back…"

"Hindsight."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"So who are these guys?"

"Latekka, none of your business." Janet said with a laugh and turned her back to Eddie.

"Do I know them?"

"Enough, good NIGHT."

"Good night Janet."

"Good night Eddie."

"Peter Miller?"

"Eddie! Come on?"

"Sean Simmons?"

"One more word and I am kicking you out of my bed."

Eddie laid there listening to Janet sleep, watching her as the sun came up. God she was pretty. How did he not see that before? She was smart and funny and hard and soft all at the same time. It realized how happy he was just to be near her and he was fighting the urge to pull her body to his and hold her tight. In that moment Eddie heart was feeling what his mind was not really to accept. He was in love with Janet Meadows.


	8. Chapter 7 Turkeys, Drive Thrus

Chapter 7 - Turkeys, Drive thrus and Cuban cigars

"Ok Phil, what else do you need me to get?"

"Well don't forget the chicken stock, the organic kind , and the sage and the green apples"

Janet has spent the last hour with Phil making a shopping list for thanksgiving dinner. It had become a tradition that Phil and Janet would cook the meal and the whole gang would come over and enjoy. With Nick back the group grew to include his new girlfriend Aubrey, the Commander, Ronnie. Pizza Girl was also a new addition and Owen Alison and the kids. Hannah, Ray and Sam would stop by for dessert and drinks after Hannah's parents left.

"Latekka, you ready? Janet shouted up the stairs.

"I sure am, were taking the truck right?"

Eddie has been very uneasy around Janet the past few weeks. He had been hanging out at the bar less trying to make sense of what he was feeling. People were accustom to seeing him with a certain kind of girl. He could only imagine the blowback if he started dating Janet. He felt ashamed that it was part of his process but there is was the awful truth. He cared what people thought and said about home. But then when he look at Janet, just as the person he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Eddie, carrots. Grab a bag."

"Oh, yeah sure. Sorry"

"Where is your head today guy?'

"A million places." He looked down into the shopping cart "My god woman do you think we have enough food?"

"We have a big crowd this year and Nick just called and asked if it was Ok if he brought his agent Stratton along."

"The agent you met in NY?'

"Yeah."

"The one how hit on you?

"He didn't hit on me but yes"

When the bags were all unloaded Phil and Janet got started. Eddie was in the living room listening to their playful banter.

"No don't cut the celery like that!" "Janey stir quickly, STIR!" "Taste this." "Ouch"

All Eddie could do is laugh. This is how life could be with Janet. Making meals with friends, drinking beers, kissing her, holding her. This is what contentment could feel like. She could be his possibility.

"Ok Phil, I'm heading out. Don't forget to put the turkey in at 6:00am, I be here around 10ish."

'yes my captain"

"Night Eddie, see you tomorrow she said as she walked out the door.

When Janet came back the next morning the house was quiet. Phil remembered to put the turkey in and the house smelled amazing. Eddie came down the stairs just as she was walking in. He was wearing dark blue jeans, more fitted then usual and a blue oxford shirt and his good loafers. He was freshly showered and shaven, his hair was still wet and he smelled like leather.

"Hey there, you clean up really well for a mountain man?

"You don't look so bad yourself for a bar wench. " He laughed

Holy cow she looked so good he almost fell down the stairs.

"You like, the dress is new"

"Yes, I like.' It was a silk shift dress the color of red win and it skimmed over Janet's body, she topped it off with a black cardigan and she had on a pair of black knee high boots. Still not showing off her legs but he thought she looked sexy as hell in a demure way.

'New boots?" He asked.

"Nope, I borrowed them from Hannah"

A few hours later the house was full of friends, enjoying the great meal that Phil and Janet had made. The beer flowed and everyone was having a great time.

"So Eddie." Pizza girl said turning everyone's attention to him. "I noticed you have cut back in the drive thrus lately?'

"What a drive thru ?' Stratton asked

"Yeah Pizza Girl, what IS a drive thru?' Eddie questioned Pizza girl laughed and told Janet to tell the group with a drive thru was.

"Well, you see I close the bar on Friday nights. And for years Eddie has hung around till closing to make sure I get home ok. But our dear Eddie is a bit of a player" Janet had had a few glasses of wine at this point and was telling the story with great flair.

"Is player really the right word?" Eddie interrupted

"YES!" the whole table said in unison

"Any way, he likes to… entertain a new girl every night… so his Friday night girls knew that no matter what he was going to be up and out by 1:00 am."

"So to speak." interrupted Nick and the table laughed.

"Yes so to speak. Good one Nicky. So one of the girls coined the phrase Drive Thrus." Janet could have went on but when she looked over at Eddie she could tell the smile on his face was fake. 'Anyway who wants more wine?" Several hand went up and Janet made her way into the kitchen. Stratton quickly followed.

"Nicky, I think your boy Stratton has taken a shine to our Janet." Phil said

"It looks that way, he liked her when they met a few years ago and he asked if she was going to be here today."

"Did he now" Eddie said through gritted teeth

"He is hot." cooed Pizza girl 'In that Will Smith power suit kind of way…"

"So Miss Meadows, thank you for letting me crash the party today." Stratton took the bottle of want from her and started to open it.

"It was my pleasure, Stratton."

"Can I tell you have beautiful you look today." Janet blushed at the complement.

"Thank you."

"You're blushing" He raised his hand and brushed his fingers to her cheek.

"I guess I am not that used to complements"

"Well that is a shame Janet. I would like to take you out before I go. Are you free tomorrow night?

Janet was taken aback. She could not believe this rich handsome man was asking her out.

"Stratton that is very sweet, but I don't think I am your type."

"My type is beautiful, smart, sexy women and you fit the bill Janet. So what do you say. Aubrey was telling Nicholson about some French place in Bishop Flats, where ever that is."

'Ok Stratton, I would really like that."

The night finally came to and end and Eddie was looking for Janet, her car was still on the sidewalk. He found her sitting on his front porch.

"Here, I thought you might want this" he said wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks Eddie."

"Janet are you smoking a cigar?'

"Yeah I always do at Thanksgiving, it reminds me of my dad.' he saw a lone tear slide down her cheek.

" It's a real Cuban, would you like a puff?"

"I sure would." Eddie sat next to her and took a long drag off the cigar.

"Where is you get these?"

"Ray, he knows a guy who knows a guy."

"I'm sure he does…"

"I'm sorry about the drive thru story, I didn't realized that it bothered you until it was too late"

"Naaahh, its ok really."

"No its not, I should have had your back and I didn't. I was leading the charge. I just had too much to drink and was not thinking. I know that it bothers you."

He wasn't sure how she knew it bothered him, he smiled his way thru the story and shrugged it off.

"Well what matters is that when you did realized it you stopped and got more wine. Thanks for that.' he knocked his shoulder into hers " So that Stratton guy seems quite smitten with you?

"He is not smitten, but he did ask me out." Janet took another drag of the cigar and passed it to Eddie.

"Did he?" A lump formed in his throat

"Yeah, were going to go to that new French place in the Flats tomorrow night"

"Oh, that should be fun."

"I hope so, I haven't been on a real date in a long time. I am really looking forward to it actually." After a few moments of silence Janet finally said "I am exhausted and too drunk to drive. I think I am going to just walk home tonight.

"I'll drive you."

"No, its not far and it's a perfect night to walk. I am taking the blanket with me though. I bring to back tomorrow when I pickup the Charger." and with that she walked away leaving behind the scent of her hair and her fathers cigars.

Eddie stormed back into the house and slammed the door disturbing Phil and Pizza Girl making out on the sofa.

'Hey man what's the matter?" Phil asked

"Janet, it going out with Stratton tomorrow. Phil and Pizza shared a knowing glance

"And that upsets you?" Pizza Girl questioned

"NO, its just that he is… and she… and he is a player and she could do so much better."

"I don't know Eddie he is hot and rich and into her, how much better could she do?"

"Whatever." Eddie huffed and he stormed up the stairs.

'Holy Cow Phil, I think you're right our Eddie does have a thing for Janet."

"I told you so. I might be a shut in but I know what I know."


	9. Chapter 8 I Remember You

Chapter 8: I Remember You.

It was a lazy Sunday at Sully's. Janet was catching up on some paperwork, there has been some discrepancies in her books and she had been putting off figuring it out for a while. She was in the back booth, her hair twisted up in a haphazard bun held in place with a pen. She was wearing her glasses and she could have been fifteen again studying for an exam. Eddie stood there for a few moments just watching her.

"Hey, Janet. He said sliding into the booth

"Hey you!" she chirped her face lighting up

"Watcha doing?"

"Bookkeeping, there is some money missing and I cant figure out where it went…Your timing is perfect. I need a distraction?' She placed her glassed down on the table an rubbed her eyes.

" So, how'd the big date go?" Eddie wasted no time.

"It was good, I had a great time. That French place is awesome and Stratton… Stratton was a lot of fun."

'Well that's good to hear" _No it wasn't _" Are you going to see him again?" _Please say no please say no please say no _

"Um, yeah. He is going to stop by today before he leaves and I am going to visit him in NY in the new year."

Eddie felt like he was slapped in the face "You're what?"

"He is going to send a car for me. He said he was going to show me his NY which is apparently different from Nick's NY."

Before Eddie could say something else Stratton walked in the door. Janet jumped out of the booth and Stratton wrapped his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear and kissed her full on. Eddie wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Hey, Eddie it was real nice meeting you.

"Yeah you too Stratton" Eddie grumbled Stratton turned his attention back to Janet.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get back from Europe and I'll see you in a few weeks. He kissed her again and he was gone.

Eddie tried his best to hide his anger and turn it into a joke.

"Oh my god, you little slut you had SEX with him." Eddie said in a mocking tone and false shock

"Eddie SHUT UP, not cool" Janet Slapped him on the shoulder and sat back in the booth.

"You did, didn't you… you little dirty minx. I am impressed Meadows."

"Eddie just stop, its none of your business. Do I give you shit for all the girls you have sex with?"

"Um, yeah you do."

"I do not. '

"Do too."

"What are we 5?"

"You're right lets change the subject. I actually came to talk to you about Nicky and Ray and Hannah and the engagement."

"He was kind of a mess last night I mean I know it must be hard for him seeing Hannah with Ray but I guess now that they got engaged on thanksgiving no less he is going to have to deal. He took it hard. And I feel even worse because I am throwing them an engagement party in a few weeks at the Johnson Inn "

"Really, that's nice of you."

"Well I am a very nice girl, I throw parties, I listen to my friends, give them advice and give them wine."

"I know by the time I got to your house he was two sheets to the wine wind,"

"Hey Janet, It's Nick. Can I come over? Janet could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah Nicky, of course you can."

"Good because I am on your front porch." Janet laughed

"The door is open come on in"

The two sat on the sofa half way through a bottle of wine.

"I don't know Janet, coming home, staying home has been harder then I every imagined it could be.

"Ok Nick, I have listened to everything you have had to say, so I am going to tell you honestly what I think ok?"

"That's why I am here Janet. Tell me like it is. Go"

"Ok, lets start with Hannah and Sam. Now I don't feel right discussing all the details with you, Hannah is my girl, but I will tell you this she was a mess she was when you left because she knew that you weren't coming back. She told me so that very first day."

"How could she have known when I didn't even know myself?"

"I don't know but she did and she tried not to hate you for it, god bless her. She loved you too much. Now as far as Sam goes Hannah told me that Gavin was his father, not that there have not been moments when I have had my doubts but I have met Gavin and he is really good to Sam. But unless you are ready to upset that apple cart I would keep your feelings corked. Sam is my godson, I was there when he came into this world and I love him more then just about anything. I know first hand how secrets can effect a child so I am not telling you to ignore your gut feelings but I am telling you to think. Really think about it before you act. So many people could get hurt and there is nothing to keeping you here. You could cause all kinds of damage and then leave again." Nick nodded pensively taking in every word.

"Now the Ray Hannah engagement. I went with him months ago to but her ring, so it has been in the works for a while, it was not just a reaction to you coming back to town. He asked and she said yes. Ray… Ray is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt. But if you truly believe that Hannah is your one, the one and only forever and ever person then you need to do what you need to do. But you know you will have to stay in the Ridge and have roots here again" He opened his mouth to speak.

"No, don't say anything. I don't want to know your plans. Its better if I don't. I don't want to get in the middle of this. You just think and then do what you need to do. Now Aubrey, I like her she has moxie and she is way into you but she is also young so don't jerk her around and ruin her for other men."

"oh, come on Janet you know I am not THAT guy."

"I know exactly what kind of guy you are Garret. First hand in fact so don't be a tool make your decision sooner then later. So we can all move on with our lives. This is not some book that you can write and rewrite to suit your fancy"

Nick sat back into the sofa and drained the last of his glass "I'm so glad we can still hang out like this with no weirdness. I was worried that we wouldn't be able to, I mean for years we were and now were not."

"Me too Nick, me too."

_Janet woke up that Friday morning tangled up in her sheets wrapped in Nick's arms. _

"_Well, that was one hell of a welcome home Janet." Nick said in a sleepy voice._

"_It sure was Nicholson." She knew he hated when she called him that. _

_They laid there for a few moments before Janet finally spoke._

"_I'm not really sure how to say this Nick." she pulled away from him, covering herself with the blankets and leaned against the headboard. _

"_I know what you are going to say"_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah I think I do, as great as this was you and me, having sex in the Ridge is different then when you come to NY to visit." Relief washed over her._

"_That is exactly what I was going to say. Being here with you like this feels to…"_

"_Real." they both said in unison. They both laughed _

"_And I know that you are here for Hannah, don't try and tell me you're not." he looked at her and offered no opposition '"So we agree no more sex."_

"_We agree no more sex in the Ridge." Nick joked "Now back in NY it is on"_

_Janet laughed again. "This is good Nick, you being here is going to be good. This is right where you should be."_

"_I sure hope so."_

"_You should get going before my neighbors get up and the rumor mill starts"_

"_Ahhhhh I missed the Ridge rumor mill…"_

" Do you want more wine?" Janet called from the kitchen

"What do you think?"

"Red or white?"

"Red"

"So you an Stratton, that seem to go well."

"Yeah we had a great time."

"He said he bringing you to NY when he gets back from Europe."

"That's what he told me too." Janet was talking back into the living room with wine in hand when Eddie bounded through her from door.

"Hey Janet you never answer your freaking cell phone…'' Eddie was surprised to find Nick sitting on Janet's sofa wine glass in hand.

"Hey Eddie, what goes on?" Nick yelled from the sofa

"Not too much Nick how are you doing?"

"I am drinking red wine, that's how I am doing."

"You wanna glass Eddie?" Janet asked tipping the bottle in his direction. "Sure why the hell not."

That night the three old friends sat around Janet's fire place and polished off several bottles of wine until the wee hours. They told old stories, Nick and Eddie caught up on the last years of their lives. They talked about the business they used to dream about starting as children called Best Friend Windows and for the first time in a long time everything in the Ridge seemed balanced and good.


	10. Chapter 9 About the Love and the Sadnes

Chapter 9: About the Love and the Sadness

"Um, Hello everybody." Janet said into the microphone. "I'm Janet meadows. Um, If you know me at all you know that I hate speaking in public so I will make this quick. I have known Ray since I was five years old and his Dad made him take piano lesson from my mom." Whoots and laughter spread through the crowd. "And I have known Hannah Jane since the second grade when everyone in our class was sent home with head lice except the two of us." There were a few more laughs and Janet began to relax. " So it is with great excitement and pleasure that I am here to celebrate the love and engagement of two of my oldest friends. I remember four years ago their first date, they some how ended up at Sully's and I watched them dance to this song on the juke box. Just Hannah, Ray and Bob Dylan. I don't usually sing or play in public but Hannah asked and I could say no." Hannah and Janet shared a knowing glance " if this isn't proof how much I love HJ I don't know what is. So Hannah and Ray this is for you."

When the rain is blowing in your faceAnd the whole world is on your caseI could offer you a warm embraceTo make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appearAnd there is no one there to dry your tearsI could hold you for a million yearsTo make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yetBut I would never do you wrongI've known it from the moment that we metNo doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blueI'd go crawling down the avenueThere's nothing that I wouldn't doTo make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' seaAnd on the highway of regretThe winds of change are blowing wild and freeYou ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come trueNothing that I wouldn't doGo to the ends of the earth for youTo make you feel my love

Eddie watched Janet as she played he piano and sang. He had forgotten that she played so well and had no idea at all that she could sing. Her skill was amazing the way her fingers flickered over the keys, she was in complete control of herself and the sweet soulfulness on her voice. He felt like she was singing every word directly to him. He couldn't focus on how she looked or what she was wearing. All he could hold on to was how beautiful she sounded and how proud he was that she was singing in front of all these people, in front of everyone she knew.

When the song ended the room filled with applause. Owen elbowed Eddie in the ribs" Hey buddy, did you know Janet could do all that?"

"Nahhhh man I had no clue."

Hannah and Ray embraced Janet. "Thank you so much for that, you were amazing. Please promise you will sing it again at the wedding?'

"Thanks Duck, you reminded me of your mom up there tonight." Ray whispered in her ear. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead.

With that DJ cranked up and upbeat song and the crowd started dancing.

"Janet, that was great. I had no idea you played like that"

"Thanks Eddie, I think I forgot too. My mom she was an amazing musician."

"One day I would really like for you to tell me about her. You never really talk about her at all."

"Maybe one day"

"You wanna dance with me?"

"Eddie Latekka dancing, is the world coming to an end? She said mockingly

"It's a slow song, so its more like swaying then dancing." he said holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her close. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and Janet's head fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. She felt safe there with his arms wrapped around the small of her back.

'I love this song."

"Yeah, me too its Van Morrison right?"

She looked up at him "Yeah it is."

"When the party is over , do you want to go for a drive and look at the Christmas lights?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" she said resting her head back on his chest.

Owen was watching them from his table and leaned into to Allison." There is something going on over there"

"Its about time those two got together" she replied

"I got five bucks they are a couple by valentines day." Ikey chimed in

"I got ten they get together by new years" Joked Aubrey

"I'll take that bet" Nick taunted

They were driving thru the familiar streets of the Ridge for twenty minutes before Eddie finally spoke.

"So Janet finish telling me about your mom, Rebecca right."

"Eddie that's sweet but I am sure there are other things…"

"No." he interrupted " I'd really would like to know."

Janet took a deep breath before she spoke "Well she was Gypsy, that's what my dad called her anyway. She ran out of the Ridge at 17, left with some band and went all over. She could play anything the piano, guitar base even the drums. She had long black hair and she lived to dance and sing. Anyway when her dad died she came back to the Ridge. She had no intention of staying but she met my dad. He had just bought the bar and had roots here. He was a few years older then she was. She said that when she kissed him for the first time that she heard music and knew he was the one. They were married a few weeks later and I was born 9 months after that." Janet stopped for a minute just to remember the sound of her mothers laugh.

"she had all these dreams for me, she wanted me to go to Julliard or something but I wasn't really good enough for all that." Janet inhaled deeply before she spoke again "They day she died I was suppose to go with her to California."

Eddie turned to look at her "I didn't know that"

"Yeah, she was going to perform this solo at a benefit concert with a friend of hers and she wanted me to see her. I wanted to go but it was my first week of college and I didn't want to miss that. So the last minute she didn't buy me a ticket. Otherwise I would have been on that plane."

"Janet's that's… wow.."

"This is why I don't talk about it. Its just to many layers of horrible. So I just ignore the 700lb gorilla in the room and eat a cheese puff instead. But I am glad I told you."

"I'm glad you told me too."

"Lets change the subject ok? I don't want to be sad tonight. Phil said you were going to Colorado to see your parents and brother."

"Yeah, I booked the ticket today. I haven't been there is over three years. I miss them"

"I'm sure they miss you too." A pained expression flashed across Eddies face.

"Yeah, I mean its hard having them so far away but Ryan was always the favorite so it makes sense they would go where he lived. "

"Eddie he is not their favorite"

"Yeah he kinda is"

"You two are just very different people, no better or worse just different."

"Maybe" he was desperate to change the subject "You know you could come with me, the change might do you do you good and I know my mom would love to see you."

"Um, uh… Eddie I would like to but… you know I don't fly." Janet's voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, shit Janet I am sorry that is… I am just… so fucking stupid."

"Eddie its fine millions of people fly. I am just not one of them. So when are you leaving?"

"The 18th an coming back on the 30th"

"Good so you will be here for New Years"

"Yes, its not New Years Eve if I am not in the Ridge"

"Well I am going to miss you guy"

"I am going to miss you too"

They drove for a while longer in silence and finally pulled into Janet's driveway.

"Well promise to text me when you land. I wont relax until I know you are safely on the ground. "

"I know, I promise"

"Well it really late I am going to head inside"

God, he wanted to kiss her. She looked so sad and sweet that he leaned in slowly never taking his eyes off her. Eddie brushed a curl from her face and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Night Janet"

"Night Eddie"

12/18 3:00 pm - Just landed safe n sound

3:10 pm - Good I much prefer your feet on the ground J

12/18 9:00 pm -OMG SAVE ME

9:12 pm - It cant be that bad

9:13pm - Ryan got engaged. It is that bad

9:14pm - OUCH did ur mom call u a player?

9:14 pm- how did u know :P

12/19 2:00am - RU OK? 2:07am - yes, just walked in my front door

2:09am - Good. What are you wearing?

2:09am - Hahaha very funny

2:10am - could not resist LOL

2:15am - Night Night

2:12am - Ditto Kiddo

12/24 8:00pm - Merry x-mas eve

8:06pm - back at ya. Do u wanna kill yourself yet?

8:06pm - yes, if I have to hear about the ring or wedding one more time Ugh at least I get to ski

8:15pm - lolololol poor Eddie. BTW Phil says HI

8:15pm - ur my house

8:16pm - yup we are playing Shooter Shooter BEER

8:16pm - awww man I invented that game and ur playing w/o me L

8:20pm - sorry guy U can play next time

8:21pm - grrrrr ARGGG

8:26pm - you are distracting me and now I am losing

8:27pm - Good u deserve a good Christmas morning hangover

8:27pm - oh do I?

8:28pm - JKJ

8:30pm - Ikey is cheating!

8:30pm - hahahahah wish I was there

8:30pm - me too

8:32pm - if for nothing else but to lay you out

8:33pm - DIRTY lol

8:33pm - in the game I mean

8:35pm - I know. Pizza Girl is oddly good at this. She is drinking Phil under the table 8:37pm - Good he met his match

8:40pm - Casanova this is Pizza Girl Janet is losing the game b/c of u no more texts Night

8:41pm - lolololol Good night PG

12/25 12:00am - u awake

12:01am - barely U?

12:02am - yes its only 9:00 here I just wanted to wish you a merry x-mas

12:03am - Merry Christmas Eddie

12:05am - so seriously what are you wearing right now?

12:05am - LOLOLOLOL GOOD NIGHT EDDIE

12/30 9:00am - My flight is leaving in 20 minutes will call u when I land

9:02am - okidoki. Ikey is picking u up in Boston?

9:02am - yes

9:05am - ok good. I hate that u are getting on a plane right now.

9:05am - I will be fineJ

9:25am - ok I am in my seat I have to turn of my phone

9:25am - ok. Hey eddie what ru wearing right now?

9:25am - LOLOLOL you dirty girl

3:00pm - just landed - called ur cell went to voicemail shocking!

3:22pm - sorryL lunch rush and rooster is out w the flu. So glad you are on the ground. See you later

3:23pm - Not if I see you first


	11. Chapter 10 Dropping the Ball

Ok here it comes, the first naughty bit. FINALLY!

Chapter 10: 10, 9. 8. 7.

Janet stood in front of her full length mirror. The dress still fit that was a small comfort. She looked at herself from head to toe, from every angle, every vantage point. She slipped on her heels, not the smartest choice for the night she had ahead but they looked good with the dress. She rubbed some lotion into her bare legs, she felt so exposed. She ran a brush through her freshly straightened hair and took one more look in the mirror before leaving "Ok here goes nothing"

It was New Years Eve at Sully's and the place was packed. It was just after nine and even though they were fully staffed Janet was busy making drinks and running tabs. Her feet hurt and she kept getting odd looks from her regulars but it was too late to go back now.

Eddie walked in with Nick and Aubrey and spotted Janet in the crowd right away.

"Nicky, is that the dress?" Nick stretched to get a better view of Janet

"Yeah man that is THE dress."

"Wow"

"Yup"

"Janet looks amazing tonight" Aubrey added "Who knew?"

Eddie and Janet locked eyes and her heart stopped as he waked towards her. He was wearing fitted black front trousers and a black button down tucked in shirt and belt. He had gone all out tonight.

"Hey Eddie Happy New Year"

"Janet wow… you look… wow" He said running his hand thru his hair.

"Shut your trap Eddie its just a dress" she could feel the bats in her stomach again

"No it's the dress the hair the shoes, oh my god the shoes" he let his eyes wander up and down her legs.

"thanks eddie" She blushed walking behind the bar, self-deprecating as always.

"No thank you" he mumbled so that Janet couldn't hear her.

"Everyone is at the tables. Go an join them and I will see you later.' She said passing him his favorite beer. He smiled and walked away.

"There he is!" Shouted Owen "We were all just talking about how great Janet looks tonight."

"Yeah she looks nice" Eddie conceded.

"Nice" shouted Allison over the music "Bubble baths are nice, flowers are nice.."

"Janet looks amazing" Aubrey interrupted

"You don't look so bad your self" Nick said nuzzling her ear.

"Hey Janet. Can I get a shot? Eddie asked waving her over to his side of the bar. He needed liquid courage tonight.

"Here you go."

"One for the house?"

"No, cant tonight, too much to do gotta keep a straight head. rain check?"

"Sure of course.' he drank his shot alone and it did feel the same with out Janet

"So Casanova, you got 5 minutes. Who are you gonna be kissing at midnight? The blonde in the green dress 12:00 has been eyeing you all night" Eddie didn't even look in her direction

"Yeah maybe, what about you Meadows?"

"Me" she shrugged. "I got a date out back with the dumpster" she said holding up to garbage bags. "Happy New Year Eddie." As she walked away eddie knew there was no one else he want to kiss but her.

The cold January air took Janet by surprise her body covered now in gooseflesh. She should have put on her coat. Alone again at new years. No Meadows you will not feel sorry for yourself, you will not be jealous of the blond in the green dress. She loaded the bags into the dumpster when she heard the count down begin.

10, 9

Eddie saw her in the moonlight, he quickened his pace to get to her…

8 ,7

Janet turned around surprised to see Eddie walking towards her…

6,5

He smiled at her and she smiled back…

4,3

He was only a few steps away no turning back now…

2

Eddie you are going to miss the ball get back insi…

1!

He pushed her against the brick wall and pressed his lips gently to hers at first. But the moment they touched it was like a chemical reaction started. His hands found his way to her hips pulling her closer to him, raising the hem of her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. His tongue slipping against hers. He lifted her slightly off the ground and Janet gasped feeling his erection against her. Their kiss intensified until Janet felt like she didn't have a bone left in her body. He pulled away looking down on her now puffy lips and surprised eyes. "Happy New Year Janet" He stepped away from her and a rush of cold air encased her body. Eddie turned and walked back into the bar. Breathless and disoriented Janet leaned back against the brick wall to steady herself.

"What the fuck was that…" Janet whispered into the night air.

Janet stumbled backing to the bar. Poured herself two shots and drank them one after the other. What just happened. She didn't have time to process because the gang came over to hug and wish her Happy New years. She felt like she was being passed around like a rag doll. The rest of the night was a blur and by four am everyone had left the bar but Janet and Eddie. They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Eddie was the first to move towards her and Janet me him half way. Their kiss was intense, his hand on either side, cradling her face and her hands holding on to his waist. He had never kissed anyone the way he kissed Janet. Every part of his body was invested in this moment. The way she felt in his arms, her taste, her smell, the moans from the back of her throat, every breath. Never breaking their kiss they walked backwards until Janet was pressed against the bar. Only then did Eddie pull away from her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Every breathy sound she made sent a charge through his body. His hands traveled to her breasts and thru the fabric of her dress he could feel her hardened nipples. With every sweep of his fingers Janet moaned.

"Wait eddie, wait. I need to catch my breath" Eddie pulled away from her shyly "This is just going too fast…'

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can we please get out of here" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath brushing neck made her shiver.

"Yes I can close up tomorrow. Lets go"

They made their way to the truck and he opened the door for her. His heart was racing and he couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. He sat next to her and before he could think he grabbed her and in one quick motion she was straddling him in the front seat of the truck her back pressed against the steering wheel. He kissed Janet forcefully, her mouth paring to accept him. He moaned when she bit his lower lip. He slowly lowered his hands to her hips raising the hem of her dress exposing her ass, he grabbed it. And took pleasure in the thought that she was wearing boy cut panties. She could feel his erection thru his pants at the junction of her thighs. She slowly, started to rock her body against him. "Jesus Christ Janet" his voice was thick. He brought his mouth to she breast and lightly bit her nipple thru the fabric of her dress. Janet yelped with pleasure and reached down to caress his penis through her legs.

"Janet, stop I am going to come in my pants" Eddie panted.

Janet stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes. She went into to kiss him again

"Janet wait…Listen I don't want to have sex with you…"

His words felt like a slap in her face and she froze. He could feel her body recoil.

"Yeah, sure I mean of course you don't" she interrupted him trying to roll back on to her side of the truck. He grabbed her keeping her straddled across him.

"Could you just let me finish what I want to say just once? I don't want to have sex with you in my truck, I wan to make love to you in your bed."

A feeling of relief washed over her and he could feel her body relax again.

"So if you could gently, very gently move to the other side of the truck and promise not to move until I get you home. "

Janet let out a laugh and did and she was told.

During the ride Eddie's mind went into over drive and panic set in. This was not going to be one of his one night stands. This thing with Janet was a real possibility and he wanted to make sure he did things right.

"You ready to go in? Janet asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"No Janet I am not going to come in tonight. As much as I want to. I want to do this differently. I want to do this right and take you on a real date. "

"Eddie that sweet but.."

"No buts… this is hard enough as it is…"

"Pardon the pun."

"Don't make it any har… any more difficult. Its just our friendship is one of the best things I have going and if we are going to do this… you and me together. I want to do it right. Do you get it?"

"Yes I do." In her mind, she knew he was right bit her body thought he was in idiot.

"Ok so I will call you tomorrow and we will make plans"

"Ok tomorrow, Good night eddie"

"Good night Janet," he leaned into her and kissed her, one gentle chaste kiss.

"Now get out of here before the blood rushes back to my brain and I change my mind"

Janet made it to her door way dizzy and happy. She felt like she was in a dream and she never wanted to wake up. She took off her shoes and heard a knock at her door. Eddie stood there with a grin on his face,

"I just wanted to…" He grabbed her and kissed her one long slow tender kiss, it was a kiss filled with promise.

"Night Janet" he said softly.

He nudged her back into her house and closed the door between them. She stood there alone filled with glee so much that her body couldn't contain it and she stared to dance around her foyer. When she heard the door open "Hey Janet…" He caught her dancing, and a smile spread across his face

"Were you just twirling?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest, leaning in her doorway.

"Um, no there was a… horse fly…" Janet managed to choke out.

"A horse fly in January?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Uhhh Yeah" she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Was there something you wanted Eddie?"

"I just wanted to catch you in a twirl, don't forget to lock up anyone could just walk on in her and watch you twirling." and he closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 11 The Best Way Around Disapoint

Hey Guys - Please re-read chapters 9 & 10... It was late when I posted them last night and I Guess I didn't save my changes. A whole chunk was missing from chapter 9 and chapter 10 was unedited. Please review… Thank you

Chapter 11: The Best Way Around Disappointment

A few days later Janet was back in the bar smack in the middle of a weekday lunch rush. Eddie didn't call the next day like he said he would, he didn't call the day after that or the day after that. On the first day she sent him a text, it went unanswered, and the second day she called his cell, it went voicemail, on the third day she called the house and Phil told her he was not home. And finally the realization that Eddie was not going to call hit Janet like a ton of bricks. The last few days she was in a fog of sadness and regret. How could she have been so stupid to believe that Eddie ever intended to take her out. He was just looking for a graceful way not to have sex with her, she wondered why he even kissed her in the first place. And now the worst part was she felt like she lost her best friend.

Eddie picked up the phone tens of times, he wrote texts that he never sent, he drove by Sully's twice a day, he made Phil lie and say he was not home. He was confused about what he was feeling. He was scared and didn't know what to do. So he turned to the only person in the world who could help him. Owen.

"Hey man, thanks for taking the time to see me, I hate to bother you at work?"

"Hey Buddy, no problem. You really sounded heavy on the phone. What goes on?" Owen was always so earnest. There was not a drop of malice or sarcasm in him. " Here take a seat." Owen pulled out a chair for Eddie and closed the door to his office.

"I did something stupid on New Years Eve and I am afraid that I can't take it back." Eddie inhaled and exhaled sharply "and I am not sure if want to even if I could."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I kissed Janet. I mean I kissed her, I really kissed her." Owens face lit up

"And how is that a stupid thing?" Eddie was surprised by Owens reaction.

"She's my friend O, my best friend and I don't want to mess that up."

"Eddie she is more that just your friend, anyone who knows you can see that. I mean we even have a bet to see how long it takes for you guys to get together." Shock spread across Eddie's face.

"You guys have a bet. You mean you can see there is something between us?"

"Uh, we would need to be blind and walking around in the dark while wearing a blindfold to not see that there is something there." Eddie put his head in his hands.

"Let me ask you a question. When Nick came back, why did you forgive him so easily?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why? All these years you talked about bashing his face in and then with one shot of whiskey all was forgiven. Why?" Eddie thought for a minute before he spoke.

"Well, I did want to beat his face in, I was pissed at him for so long. But then Janet explained to me why he did what he did… and I knew how much it meant to her for there to be peace with everybody and I didn't want to be… that guy."

"What guy?"

"They guy that beats people up, the guy with a chip on his shoulder, the guy that makes Janet unhappy."

"Because?"

"Because Janet hates that guy and because I care about what Janet thinks about me because…"

"Because…" Owen leaned in to his friend looking him dead in the eye. "Because why Eddie?"

"Because I am in love with her." Eddie finally admitted what he had been feeling for months. His head and his heart finally caught up with each other.

" Well why are you telling me this and not her?"

"Because I am a world class idiot." Eddie said flatly

"I am not going to argue with you there."

Janet was frazzled. The bar was still packed with a lunch crowd and some students from the Duf having a meeting. Her mind kept drifting to Eddie no matter how much she tried to stop it. She was carrying multiple plates of food when she saw him walk in. Her stomach dropped and she froze like a deer in the proverbial headlights. He walked right up to her, she could even look him in the eye.

"Hi Janet, can we talk for a minute?"

"Um, no Eddie we can't. I literally have my hands full here." She walked away from him, delivering the food to its rightful table.

"Come on Janet, Please?" Janet was fighting back tears.

"No Eddie, no. There is really nothing to say. Your silence these last 3 days has said more then words ever could. I can't even remember a time when you and I were out of contact for 3 days! So no, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, trust me I already know."

"Janet just give me…"

"Look Eddie, I was so stupid to even think for one second we could be more then friends. I know who you are all to well. All the girls night after night. I am not stupid. I know what gets said behind my back. I know you reputation is more important to you then just about anything. It's your entire identity for Christ sake! So I get why taking home dumpy Janet the Planet is not your thing. But OUR friendship, I thought that had some value. You could have just called and said Janet I made a mistake, can we just be friends. I would have accepted that. But this radio silence, ignoring my texts, making poor Phil lie to me. That I just cant accept! And the worst part is I lost my BEST friend all for nothing.' And with that Janet turned on her heel to walk away.

"Janet STOP!" He grabbed her arm, spinning her back towards him.

"God woman, you never let me finish a sentence ever." The crowd in the bar had all turned their attention to them.

"Eddie, people are looking, please just le me go." she implored.

" No, Janet. I am not going to let you go. I am sorry, that I made you believe that I didn't want you. It fascinates me that you can find beauty in some old beaten up dresser at a flea market , that you can it's possibility and worth but not see the beauty and value in your self. I am an idiot Janet. I panicked. Not because I don't want you, or because I care about my reputation. I panicked because I am in love with you and because I have never felt anything like this before in my life." His words stunned her, and before she could react his lips crashed into hers and any doubts or fears he had fell way. When they finally broke apart Eddie and Janet heard someone in the bar yell "FINALLY!"

"Eddie…you can't just run away and disregard me and my feelings for days and then just show up here profess your love and expect me to be…" she struggled to find the right word "grateful…" This was not the response he was expecting. " I deserve better…I'm sorry but you really hurt me and I don't know if I am willing to let you do that again…" He knew Janet better then anyone, he knew when she needed to be coddled and he knew when she needed to be challenged.

"That's just bull shit Meadows. You love me too and you are just as scared as I am. But that's ok Janet you can be scared. You can try and push me away all you want. It doesn't matter because I am coming for you. It's you and me… Friday night… get Rooster to close… Rooster you are closing Friday" Eddie yelled thru the crowd " Because I am coming for you…" Eddie turned around and walked out of the bar to the sound out scattered applause leaving Janet there speechless.


	13. Chapter 12 If You Don't Expect Too Mu

Hey guys, after the last chapter I really didnt know how Eddie was going to make it up to Janet and then this idea come to me... I had the best time writing it... hope you all enjoy it... the gangs all here for this one...

Chapter 12: And If You Don't Expect Too Much From Me, You Might Not be Let Down.

"Wait, so you told her you were coming for her and then you just left?"

"Phil, yes. I told her that I loved her and that…"

"You told her that you loved her?" Pizza Girl interrupted

"Yes"

"And then you just left?

"Yes,." Eddie was getting exasperated.

"So what are you going to do to convince her, I mean pizza and beer is not going to cut it." Pizza Girl sat on Phil's lap. "Right Philly?"

"I have no clue, I didn't really think that far ahead."

"Well you got two days to pull it out and rock the stadium of her heart." Nicky said with a smile on his face.

"Nick's right!" shouted Phil "You need to ROCK the stadium of her heart!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Pizza girl was confused

"Its how I got Hannah to go out with me in high school, it was this big grand gesture. I sang in front of god and everybody and that was the beginning of us"

"Guys I am not going to publicly embarrass myself…"

"Again." Pizza Girl threw in.

"Yes, again thanks PG. I don't think so big sweeping gesture is going to do it."

"Are you kidding me, that's exactly what you need to do. I'm not saying do some mushy stupid thing. You need to do something that is specific to Janet and Janet alone."

And just like that a light bulb went off in Eddies head.

"Nicky you're right. Phil get everyone over here. I need to call in reinforcements"

Janet was nervous, she was more then nervous. She was petrified. She had changed three no four times. She put her hair up then took it down just to put it back up again. She smiled when she thought about what Eddie said, that he was coming for her. She finally sat on her sofa and tried to relax. She had decided on gray trousers and a pale pink v-neck sweater, she fought the urge to put on what she considered to be her good bra and panties and just went with one of her everyday sets. After what happened on New Years that she was going to take this thing with Eddie slow. It was 7:05 and Eddie still had not shown up, for a second Janet thought she was getting stood up again. But she quickly pushed that thought from her mind and focused on the fact that Eddie professed his love for her in a room full of people. When the door bell finally rang she jumped off the sofa and practically ran to the door. _Get your shit together Meadows… _

She opened the door and there eddie stood.

"Hey there Janet."

"Eddie, what in the hell are you wearing?" Janet could not believe what she was seeing. He had on a very old, retro circa 1970's tux, with a ruffled shirt and a huge bow tie.

"What this old thing.' he said as he sauntered into the door.

"Eddie what is going on, is this some kind of joke?"

"Well Janet, I am taking you to prom." Janet laughed.

"Eddie, you have lost your mind, you are not taking me to prom don't be silly?"

"Oh yeah baby I am. We are going back to our high school days"

"Well I didn't go to prom, so…"

"And why is that?"

"Well because no one asked me and because my dad was having a bypass"

"Exactly, you were robbed of your prom experience. So better late then never. Now Hannah told me to tell you to wear the bridesmaids dress you wore to Ronda Fitzpatrick's first wedding."

"Wait Hannah knows about this."

"I am not saying another word, I don't want to ruin the surprise, now get. Go and change. Everyone is waiting…"

"What do you mean everyone is waiting." Janet could not be anymore surprised confused or impressed.

"Nope not another word." he said pushing her toward her bedroom door. "And Janet please wear your hair down."

Janet rummaged through her closet and pulled out the hot pink, flower adorned monstrosity of a bridesmaid dress. God it was ugly. She had to wear it with a strapless bra so she figured she might as well wear the matching panties too. She stepped into the dress and walked into the living room.

"Eddie, I need to you zip me up." She turned her back to him

He brushed her hair over one shoulder and slowly, very slowly pulled the zipper up. It took a moment to admire her bare back and lace bra. He gently guided her hair back into place and leaned in to inhale her scent.

"Whew, It fits." Janet said breaking the tension of the moment. "Let me go grab the shoes and we can go"

She ran into her room and threw on the matching dyed silk pumps and returned to the living room.

"Wow Janet, that is the ugliest dress I have ever seen and you still look beautiful."

"Well your suit is no better and you still look sexy as hell so…" They both laughed

"I know PG picked it up for me. You just wait and see… no I don't want to spoil it. Here this is for you."

He took her hand in his and slipped on a wrist corsage. As they walked thru the door Eddie said "So you think I'm sexy…"

As they walked in to the front door of 32 Gelson Janet could not believe her eyes, the place was transformed. The living room was filled with helium balloons, in a rainbow of colors, with ribbons falling almost to the floor. Anything that would stand still was covered with Christmas lights. There was a punch bowl and bad 90's prom-ish music was playing. Everyone was dressed in the most absurd outfits. Nicky was in a powder blue suit akin to what Eddie had on, Aubrey was in a royal blue silk dress adorned with bows, Owen was in a full tux, tails and top hat. Allison was wearing this sluttish in a funny way red dress, Ikey had on his usual jeans and a t-shirt with a tux on it. Hannah was wearing her bridesmaid dress from Ronda Fitzpatrick's second wedding and lemon yellow poofy sleeved thing. Phil was dressed like Hugh Heffner and Pizza Girl was having a Cindy Lauper moment in a rainbow tutu. All Janet could so was laugh at the sight of them.

"AHHHH now that everyone is here the 2011 Prom of clichés can commence!" Shouted Phil over the Salt n Pepa that was playing on the Ipod. "The outfits are awful, the music is worse but the punch is spiked so who cares" Shouted Pizza Girl. Hannah pulled Janet on to the "dance floor"

"Come on Meadows, show me what you got!" All the girls were rocking out, dancing and laughing. They finally pulled the boys into join them. Eddie was not a dancer he just stood off to the side not taking his eyes off Janet.

When the song changed to something slow, Hannah and Janet started to slow dance together.

"Where is Ray tonight?"

"You know Ray, he doesn't feel comfortable around my friends even more so now that Nick is back. And he was none too please that Eddie is a courting you."

"We have to work on that Hannah. Its not fair to him or to you."

"Yeah, I am just not sure how… Anyway I can't believe Eddie did all this for you." She said looking around the room " I know he screwed up big time but this is above and beyond."

"I know, its amazing that he did this for me but.. I just…"

"Hannah, can I cut in please." Eddie interrupted extending his hand. He pulled Janet close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Eddie, this prom thing has been… wow… thank you."

"I really wanted to show you that I was in this. Really in this. When Nick suggested that I rock the stadium of your heart…"

"Wait this is a rock the stadium of her heart move? You have got to be kidding me. I remember when Nick did that for Hannah at pumpkin fest." Janet Started laughing again and Eddie joined in "Twelve years later and he is still using the same old moves."

"Well I hope its working" The music changed again and Pizza Girl dragged Janet away.

"Ladies if you could please make your way into the band room to your left." Phil lead the girls " Tonight for one night only the KNIGHTS BRIGADE would like to invite you for a special rock the stadium of her heart performance. We've got Ikey on drums." The girls screamed and applauded "Big O on base, Nicky on lead guitar. And tonight on a special engagement on lead Mr. Hail Eddie Latekka on lead vocals!" Janet could not believe her eyes. Eddie standing in front of lip signing into a hair brush, she sat there and watch with glee and horror as the music began… And the boys started flying around playing their "instruments"

Tell me do you think it'd be all rightIf I could just crash here tonightYou can see I'm in no shape for drivingAnd anyway I've got no place to goAnd you know it might not be that badYou were the best I'd ever hadIf I hadn't blown the whole thing years agoI might not be aloneTomorrow we can drive around this townAnd let the cops chase us aroundThe past is gone but something might be foundTo take its place...hey jealousyAnd you can trust me not to thinkAnd not to sleep aroundIf you don't expect too much from meYou might not be let downCause all I really want is to be with youFeeling like I matter tooIf I hadn't blown the whole thing years agoI might be here with youTomorrow we can drive around this townAnd let the cops chase us aroundThe past is gone but something might be foundTo take its place...hey jealousyTell me do you think it'd be all rightIf I could just crash here tonightYou can see I'm in no shape for drivingAnd anyway I've got no place to goAnd you know it might not be that badYou were the best I'd ever hadIf I hadn't blown the whole thing years agoI might not be aloneTomorrow we can drive around this townAnd let the cops chase us aroundThe past is gone but something might be foundTo take its place...hey jealousyHey jealousyShe took my heartWell there's only one thing I couldn't start

Every time the chorus would come on, Phil would lower the volume and the boys would yell HEY JANET. All the girls were laughing until the point of tears.

When the song was finally over Eddie looked over at Janet "Well?"

"Ok guy, it worked consider my heart stadium rocked."

"Eddie tonight was one of the best of my life. Thank you a hundred times"

"Thank you Janet." They were standing on her front porch freezing be neither of them wanted to part company. "Janet, can I come in? She looked away from him.

"Eddie I'm not… we're not.."

"No I know, I get it… I just want to hold you and talk to you and you are going to need someone to unzip that dress."

Back at 32 Gelson Pizza Girl and Phil were slow dancing in the middle of the room even though there was no music playing.

"Pizza Girl?"

"Yeah Philly?"

"What's your real name?"

"Emily Summer Walker."

"Well Emily Summer Walker, I love you." Emily looked at Phil "I love you too Phillip Augustus Farmer ." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Emily?"

"Yeah Philly?"

"My middle name isn't Augustus."

"I know silly, I just like how it sounds."


	14. Chapter 13 Everyone Gets Laid On Prom

Chapter 13: Everyone Gets Laid on Prom Night… Don't They?/

"So, um… Can I get you a drink?" Janet was anxious, Eddie has been in her house late at night hundreds of times of the years. They had drank together, laughed together, fought together, and fallen asleep together. But tonight felt very different. Eddie felt it too.

"Naaahh, Its late and I already drank too much of the prom punch." he laughed nervously.

"Ok, well I am going to take a quick shower I think… and um… Jesus! Why do I feel so nervous, its just you for crying out loud!"

"I don't know but if it helps I feel nervous too."

"This is so silly Eddie lets just go to bed." he followed her into the bedroom, she went through her drawers and pulled out her favorite Pink Floyd t-shirt. "here you can wear this and your boxers I guess." she threw the shirt to him" I don't think you want to sleep in that tux."

"You are right about that thanks." He slowly walked over to her "Turn around."

"Huh?" Janet questioned Eddie had nevr been shy disrobing before

"So I can unzip your dress silly."

"Oh yeah, thanks." She slowly turned her back t him and moved her hair out of the way. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. His touch radiated through her entire body. He slowly pulled the zipper down and gently kissed the back of her neck.

"Eddie don't"

"Don't, what? Do this? He kissed her neck again as slowly ran his fingers down her back. She turned to him, her arms folded across her chest holding up her dress. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran them up and down the lengths of her arms.

"Eddie, I am just not sure if this a good idea." She had finally said what she had been thinking all night. "I think you should go home." He could tell by the look in her eye that she was not joking.

He inhaled sharply "If that's what you really want."

"I have no idea what I REALLY want." She looked away from him.

"Janet, do you love me?"

"Eddie…"

"It's a simple question. Do you love me?" Janet thought for a moment, she knew the next word out of her mouth could be the most important one of her life.

"Yes." A smile spread across both of their faces.

"Good, because I love you and it would suck if you didn't love me back."

He brushed her face with his hand and she leaned her body into him. Eddie leaned in and kissed her gently. "Go take your shower, I'll be here when you get back." Janet smiled and turned away from him still clinging to her dress. Eddie turned, taking of his jacket and bow tie placing them on the foot of the bed. Janet watched him move he was effortlessly graceful, lean and strong. She wondered how it must feel to be so comfortable in your own skin. He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his pants, His back was broad and taught. He removed his pants and socks. And when he turned to pick up the Pink Floyd t-shirt he saw Janet watching him.

"Like what you see Meadows?" he said slyly.

"Not bad Latekka, not bad."

He walked towards her. "I showed you mine now you show me yours."

"Eddie you have already seen me naked."

"Yeah but I was trying to be honorable at the time and wouldn't let myself enjoy it." Janet laughed at him

"I don't know about that buddy you gave me a really great description of my body. What did you call it my juicy booty."

"No your juicy ass." he corrected.

Janet got quiet, and slowly she lowered the dress. She didn't try and hide herself. Eddie watched her, he knew she was nervous, but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

"My God Janet." He took two steps towards her and enveloped her in his arms. He kissed her gently and her mouth parted, allowing him to explore her mouth. She moaned into him and they were lost together. He removed her bra, and finally got to feel her bare breasts. Her nipples tightened under his thumbs and his hot wet mouth. She arched her back to him, lost in the moment. He gently laid her on the bed kissing her belly and removing her panties, he parted her legs and gently inserted a finger into her wetness, she moaned with pleasure and when his mouth was finally on her, licking and sucking she quickly came around him, moaning his name. She had never felt so present in her body before.

"Baby, condom. Do you have any?"

"Drawer." Was the only word she could manage to get out. Eddie looked down at her, her eyes were heavy and hair a mess. Her body was pale and beaded with sweat. He had never seen anything more perfect.

He knelt between her legs, and slid the condom over his erection. He pulled Janet towards him and he slid into her in one, thrust. Janet yelped and he steadied himself inside of her. She reached up and pulled his mouth to hers. She locked her ankles behind his back holding in to him as tight as she could, wanting more of him. They found their perfect rhythm and he could feel her contract around him. "Eddie faster, please faster." She begged. He lifted her legs higher on his hips, and plunged into her harder and faster. Trying to halt his own orgasm he growled.

"Janet look at me," He could feel her holding back. "Baby its just you and me its ok to let go" she opened her eyes and as her release came over her she cried out. When his release came it was the most powerful and draining orgasm of his life.

"Oh my god, Eddie. We could have been doing that this entire time." Janet laughed into his ear.

"We are idiots."

When morning came Eddie was the first to wake, he watched Janet sleep. This was new to him waking up with a woman he just had sex with and in Janet's case made love to. He wrapped himself around her, she turned into him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his arm. "Good morning" she finally said "Fancy meeting you here." She chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. Janet Stopped him

"Morning Breath." she cautioned.

"I don't care if you don't. " She smiled and they kissed gently. His hands wandered around her naked body. He slipped his hands between her things, inching inside of her. He felt her tighten up and wince.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you last night? " His voice was edged with regret.

"No, you didn't hurt me Eddie. But your presence was definitely noted. The rumor mill was right you are bigger then the average bear." Janet blushed and Eddie cringed. "I'm just a little sore, but I will take a rain check for tonight."

"SO you want to see me tonight Eh, I think that can be arranged." He tickled her softly and she begged him to stop.

"Don't you have snow to plow today."

"Yes, I actually do."

"So why don't you go do what you have to do, let me sleep and then you can pickup up tonight at the bar around 6 and we can get right back in the bed."

"Baby I love it when you take charge."

Eddie was in a great mood when he left Janet's place. Everything felt right and possible. But his moos quickly shifted when he say Ray walking up her path.

"Latekka." Ray said thru gritted teeth

"Cataldo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ray spat out

"Janet is sleeping, you should go. NOW."

Eddie was doing his bet to control his growing temper but then Ray walked right past him on to Janet's porch.

"I'm not kidding Big Cat." Eddie grabbed rays arm

"Lookie here, I know you. And if you think for one second I am gonna let you use or hurt Janet you are out of your fucking mind."

"What's it to you Ray. What goes on with me and Janet is none of your business."

"If, or should I say when you hurt her it will be my business. And I will bury you."

Janet appeared at her front door.

"Guys cut it out. Eddie go to work Ray get your dumb ass in here."

"Janet?" Eddie moaned while Ray snickered.

"You heard her QB, get to work."

"Eddie its fine, Ray is here to give me an estimate on the attic. I forgot he was coming." Janet just lied to Eddie and she felt actual pain in her heart as she did it but she knew he wouldn't leave otherwise. "I will call you later."

"Nice lie there Duck. You are quicker on your feet then I thought."

"Jesus Ray, was that really necessary." Janet scolded as they sat at her kitchen table.

"I don't like him J, Never did never will. And I like him less now that he has set his sights on you."

"Well its none of your business Ray"

"When has that ever stopped me before." He shrugged and all Janet could so was laugh "See you can be mad at me for long. Let me go check you attic, I know how you hate to lie"

"You want coffee jackass."

"Whooty Woo!"


	15. Chapter 14 That's Enough of You

Chapter 14: That's Enough of You

It had been a busy day at the bar. The snow had driven everyone indoors and Eddie plowed the paring lot at Sully's on the hour as usual. When 6:00 came around he wandered in the bar and sat in his usual stool, Janet was no where to be found.

"Hey there Eddie, get you a beer?" Karen asked him

"Yes, please. Hey where is Janet?"

"She's in the back, Rooster didn't come in so She was working the kitchen today." Eddie took a long sip of his beer.

"Hey Eddie," Angie Monroe sat on the stool next to him. For a cold day she wasn't wearing much.

"Hiya Angie." Eddie said not looking in her direction. She draped her arm over his shoulder and he shifted his weight away from her "So what do you say we get out of her and you can warm me up it bit." her voice was falsely seductive, like she had picked her tone up from a bad porn.

"Sorry Angie, I am seeing someone."

Angie chuckled "What that thing I heard about you and Janet the Planet is true?' anger welled up in him.

He looked at her with fire in his eyes "Yes Janet and I are together"

"Why, I mean slum it much Eddie." Eddie took Angie by the arm and lead her back to her table.

"Ok, that's enough of you."

"Jesus Eddie" she bitched

He turned away from her and walked back to his stool. He saw Janet standing my the storage room door and it was obvious from the look on her face that she saw the whole thing. His face lit up when he saw her.

"There you are baby.' He said walking towards her.

"Hey there Casanova" She replied with irony. He grabbed her and kissed her, a long slow kiss. And when they parted he whispered to her how amazing she looked.

"You ready to get out of her Meadows," She nodded yes, he helped her put on her coat, grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bar together.

She was quiet on the ride home. Eddie knew way but he didn't want to push her.

"Baby, talk to me." he rested his hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine guy."

"No you're not."

"It's just this is how its going to be. You getting hit on by hot girls and people thinking you are slumming it with me. I guess this all just became real for me." It pained him to hear her say the word slumming.

"Janet, if anyone is slumming its you. I am a ass, a whoring, stupid ass. And you are adorable, and sweet and smart amazing woman and was lucky to be your friend and I am stupefied that I get to take you home and fuck you tonight." She looked at him and smiled.

"Stupefied huh, that's a big word for a stupid ass like yourself."

"Yeah Yeah, I am not a dumb as I look kid."

They pulled into Janet's driveway and something came over Janet. She wanted to do something to show Eddie how lucky he was and how no other girl in the world could do for him what she could do for him. Janet slipped off her coat and slid on the seat so she was right next to Eddie. The shocked expression on his face excited her and she lean up and kissed him. She took complete control of the kiss, dominating Eddies mouth. He was surprised by her forcefulness and his cock quickly hardened. He wanted to hold Janet, but she pushed his arms away. She lowered her self to his crotch and unzipped his jeans, his erection sprang free through his boxers and he moaned when her hand cupped around him. Janet slowly drew her mouth over his shaft, she sucked licked and lightly bit his cock. Every sensation building in him. He tangled his hands in her hair, as she bobbed up and down.

"Holy fuck Janet" he moaned "I am so close baby"

She knew he was going to cum in her mouth and she was almost looking forward to it. She had never allowed a man to do that before. She could feel his dick pulsing and she knew his time was near when she gently reached into his boxers and squeezed his balls. That did it, Eddie exploded in her mouth, incoherently grunting and she took in his salty sweetness.

"Holy Shit J, I am dizzy that was so good." his voice was thick. Janet sat up feeling very self-satisfied.

"You're welcome baby. Now zip up and lets get inside."

"What was that about?'

"What?"

"That blowjob in your driveway?"

"I don't know I just wanted to do it so I did. Are you complaining?'

"No, I just… you don't need to be one of those girls… I mean I don't want you to… Oh shit I don't know what I am saying… I just want you to be you… not what you think I want…" Janet did know how to react, she just looked it him, stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. "J, come on don't be creased…"He called out to her following her into the bedroom.

"I don't know how to do this Eddie. I have never been in a relationship, I don't know how to operate in one. I hate that women hit on you, it happens all the time and you don't even realize it. And I have not been with a lot of guys, I can count them on one hand. So I did what I did tonight because I thought you would like it. And I never ever have let a guy you know, finish the way you did. Honestly I try to avoid BJ's all together if at all possible but I wanted to do it for you. I liked having the control over you for a few minutes. Because sometimes I feel like you have all the control over me."

There was an innocence and honesty to Janet. She was not sexually inexperienced but maybe emotionally inexperienced.

"baby, its not like that. I don have control over you. I don't want you like that."

"But you do because no matter what, I will always feel like you are slumming it with me." So this was about stupid fucking Angie. Tears formed in her eyes now and his heart broke.

"Janet, look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I love you, I choose you, I am grateful for you in everyway so please you have to try and let this go. I cant control what people say. But they don't know us, they know Hail Eddie and Janet the Planet but they don't know us. And I don't need anyone but you, I don't want anyone but you and I don't care about anyone but you." He wrapped his arms around her, Janet wanted to believe him and when they were alone it was so easy but outside she knew it would creep up on her again.

"Show me Eddie." she said breathlessly "Show me."

And he did…


	16. Chapter 15 Let It Snow

Chapter 15: Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow

"Baby!" He called out bounding through Janet's front door. "Where are you?" His voice was full of excitement.

"In my bedroom." Janet replied making her way back into the living room. She had just gotten out of the shower, wrapped in her robe drying her hair with a towel. "Where is the fire?"

" I have amazing news, god you look pretty." Eddie was momentarily distracted "You know that empty store front next to The Happy Donut shop on October Road?"

"Um, yes." A puzzled look spread across Janet's face.

"Well Nicky and I just rented it out! We are finally going to open up Best Friend Windows!"

"Oh guy, that is great news." She wrapped her arms around him "When did this come about?"

"Well we have been talking about it since that night we all hung out here , so today Nick said he wanted to put down roots and one thing lead to the next and we signed the lease."

"He said he wanted to put down roots huh?' Janet knew this was a sign of things to come. Eddie kissed janet before she could say anything, lifting her up.

"Eddie, put me down I am to heavy!"

"No you're not!."

"I mean it where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

February came and the Ridge was in the middle of a harsh winter. October Road was covered in a veil of snow. Eddie spent day and night plowing the streets. Sully's even had to close for a few days because the snow was too deep. Janet was snuggled up on her sofa, grateful for the break.

"Hey Janet its Hannah."

"Duh HJ I have caller ID"

"Yeah duh, so Best Friend Windows is happening. Nick just told me"

"Yeah, Eddie told me yesterday, they are both really excited"

Hannah took a deep breath "Nick told me he is still in love with me and that he and Aubrey broke up"

"Oh God Hannah, what did you say." Janet knew this was coming, putting down roots was Nicks grand gesture.

"I told him I was marrying Ray and he said, we will see about that."

"Hannah, this is not good."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." That was not the response Janet wanted to hear. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hannah broke Ray's heart.

"Why is he doing this now after all these years?' Hannah moaned

"Because Nick is Nick and he loves the grand gesture." Janet thought for a moment "You know what we need? A girls night out! Clear our head from all the men"

"You are right Meadows, Eddie has been keeping you chained to the bed, we need a night out! You, Me, Allison, Pizza Girl, Aub… Oh shit! I liked Aubrey, I am sure she hates me now."

"I like her too, and I am sure she does not hate you, I am going to call her and invite her. Its not her fault that Nick is a jerk! So Friday night, it is on!"

"Yes, Friday! This is what we need!"

They started off at Janet's house. Aubrey and Hannah had a heart to heart. Aubrey told her that she knew she and Nick were a short term thing and Hannah told Aubrey that she was marrying Ray. And that seemed to put a band aid on the bullet hole. The girls rolled into the bar around eight and Rooster set them up with a bottle of Cuervo, a bowl of limes and a round of Coronas. The took the large table by the bar, they laughed, drank and danced. Around nine the boys made there way in, all taking stools at the bar.

"Shit man, Hannah and Aubrey are hanging out?" Ikey always one to state the obvious.

"Ouch!" Joked Owen.

"Yeah this is not ideal" Nick grumbled "Why do I think that Janet is to blame for that?"

"Hey don't look at me." Eddie put up his hands " I don't know nothing" desperate to change the subject "Rooster shots!"

"Coming up."

"So tell me how long they been at it?"

"Well, they have been here for about an hour, but they got a head start at Janet's place."

"And you gave them a bottle of tequila" Eddie looked at Rooster trying to make him uneasy.

"Hey, I just gave them what they asked for." Eddie knew the good and bad side of Janet when she took a trip to Mexico.

"How is this girls night of all the guys show up?" Aubrey complained "I so don't want to see Nick tonight"

"Just ignore him Aubs!" Pizza girl said as she poured another round of shots. "Ok girls on the count of three…1.…2.…3.…!" all the girls drank their shots, shooting woooohooo as they slammed their glasses on the table.

"Yes, they have been doing that all night" Rooster answered the question before it was even asked. "that is the 3rd woohooo of the evening"

The guys all laughed. Eddie and Janet kept making eye contact, they had not been able to spend too much time together with all the extra shifts that Eddie had been pulling. Damn Janet looked good in her dark jean, boots and black turtleneck.

"Jesus man, just go!" Nick groaned "you're making me sick with the gaga eyes" Eddie just shrugged and made his way towards the table.

"Ladies…"

"Nope, Casanova, get back to your side of the bar." Demanded Pizza Girl

"I just wanted to give my girl here a kiss." and before Janet to respond Eddie took her mouth and kissed her long and slow. She tasted like limes.

"Don't get too drunk tonight baby," he whispered into her hair. He walked back to the bar, very self satisfied.

"Hot damn meadows!" Shouted Aubrey "Now if Nick kissed me like that we might still be together!"

Janet excused herself to the ladies room, she knew Eddie was right, she didn't want to get too drunk. She was going to splash some cold water on her face.

"Hey Janet." Billy Winters said as he walked out of the men's room

"Hey Billy, What goes on. Ray keeping you busy?"

"As busy as he can with all this snow" he took a few steps closer to her "So you girls having fun tonight?"

"We sure are, too much fun I think!"

"You don't call anymore." Billy asked sheepishly

"I know, Billy. I am with Eddie now."

"Latekka, is a tool. We used to have a lot of fun you and me."

"We did Billy, but that was then and this is now."

Eddie watched Janet talking to Billy and he could sense that Janet was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey Bill. What goes on?" Eddie asked trying to be causal

"Not to much, just talking to Janet here about the good old days?

"Really, the good old days?"

"Yeah, you know…"

"Billy…" Janet interrupted

"What J, Eddie is a lucky man, I mean I taught you everything thing you know"

"Billy that's enough. You know you used to me a nice guy. A friend. But now you are just sad. You have been hanging around Lauche to long. He's made you mean. And that's a shame."

"You should walk away now Billy." Eddie was seething. Billy didn't want to get into it with Eddie, or Ray for that matter.

"What the fuck is he talking about Janet?"

"Nothing, eddie. He is drunk."

"Not that drunk, did you have sex with Billy?"

"Eddie honestly that's none of your business."

"UM, YEAH I think it is."

"Oh really, so are you going to give me a run down of all the girls you have had sex with?" Janet was livid, Eddie had probably been with hundreds of women, The duf along keeping in a steady supply.

Janet walked away from him back to the girl's table.

"Janet, this conversation is not over." The nerve she had, acting like what just happened with Billy was no big deal they jealousy was consuming him.

"Oh yes it is, do you know how many of my friends you have had sex with. It is like a stupid number… I don't question you about your past and you shouldn't question me about mine!"

There voices were raised and they were starting to draw attention.

"Guys, I am going to head out."

"Janet, I drove you." Hannah said.

"Its ok I will just walk." Janet said storming out of the bar.

"Janet it's snowing, you cant just walk!" Eddie called out. He followed her out the door and the girls and the guys ran to the window to see what was going to happen next.

"Owen move your big head I cant see a damn thing." Allison complained.

" The are fighting, oh Eddie is laying into her." Aubrey was giving the play by play.

"Oh, he is not… oh yes he is he just put her over his shoulder. And he threw her in the back of his truck"

"Fifty bucks on truck sex" Ikey yelled out chewing on a stirrer.

"Eddie, you put me down right now." Eddie opened the door to his truck and tossed Janet in slamming the door behind they both.

"Jesus Janet! You are unbelievable! No more tequila for you."

"You cant tell me what to drink Latekka." God he wanted to kill her or kiss her he wasn't sure. She was huffy and her hair was all out of place and she looked so sexy when she was this mad.

"You make me so mad sometimes." That was the last intelligible thing Janet was able to say. Eddie grabbed her, and their mouths collided. His hot mouth on hers, she moaned into him. He unzipped her jacket and threw it into the front seat…

"Ohhhhh, there's a jacket!" Ikey yelled

Eddie pulled her turtleneck up and his mouth quickly found her breasts. Janet pushed Eddie away and took off his flannel and t shirt. He removed her bra and she pressed against him, he loved how her bare breasts felt against his chest. His mouth found hers again and they kissed again this time with anger and passion. Eddie tore off her boots and they too made it into the front seat.

"We got boots." Shouted Owen

Eddie unzipped Janet's pants, and slowly slipped his hand under her panties. She was ready for him, he slid a finger inside of her and returned his mouth to her breast, Janet's body was a wash with sensation. The cold air of the car pricked her bare skin and Eddies mouth and fingers warming her. "Eddie, jeans off." Eddie tugged on her jeans and struggled "Woman, what do you always have to wear PANTS!" Eddie undid his zipper and Janet straddled him. She slowly lowered herself on to his erection. He filled her and they slowly began to move together.

"The truck is a rocking" Pizza Girl added

Eddie wrapped his hands in Janet's hair, and he shifted his weight so he would have more leverage beneath her. Janet felt every thrust and when he shifted, he was hitting a spot in her that had never been hit before, "Eddie don't, stop." She came quickly, Eddie could feel her tremor around him but he was not anywhere near done. Janet felt disconnected from her body, dizzy, breathless.

"Oh, the truck stopped rocking." Ikey joked "That was quick"

He lifted her and laid her on her back, raising her legs high around his waist thrusting into her. Janet called out his name and they fell in to a quick rhythm.

"Its rocking again" The group all laughed. "Ok that's enough guys." Hannah knew that Janet would be mortified. "Lets Get back to the table."

Eddie and Janet were an entangled mess of sounds and movement. And when Janet came for the second time Eddie was close behind her.

"Eddie.." Janet was breathless and spent. She clung to Eddie, her legs still around him and her fingers in her hair.

"I know J I know…" He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart still racing.

"Seriously that was…"

"Yeah…"

"I mean where are my boots?" Janet started to laugh.

"Somewhere in the front seat." Eddie chuckled. "I don't really want to move but I know that I have to." Eddie pulled himself away from Janet, zipped up and tried to compose himself. "See what happens when I don't see you for 4 whole days… do you see… stupid snow."

"I am going to send the snow a thank you note."

"You stay back here, I get us home"


	17. Chapter 15 and a Half Pros and Cons

Chapter 15 ½ : The Pros and Cons of a Chicken Club over a Cheeseburger.

The bright sun reflected off the snow the next morning beaming into Janet's bedroom windows. Eddie and Janet were woven together, legs tangled with legs, his arm under her neck, his hand on her bare hip. Her hair scattered across is chest. Eddie was the first to wake, kissing the top of Janet's head, squeezing her tighter.

"Good morning Baby," Janet half moaned slightly stretching.

"It looks like the snow finally stopped. Maybe I wont have to plow today after all, leave it to Ikey to handle." His hand rose from her hip and gently caressed her breast.

"So we can sleep in today?" She looked up at him with false innocence tossing her leg over his thigh.

"I seriously doubt it Jem." He kissed her, morning breath be dammed before latching on to her nipple making he moan. In one motion he flipped her on to her back and slid into her, heR body ready for him. Janet raked her nails across his tight ass, something he loved but would never ask for. To him it was a sure sign that he wanted it a little rough and he was more then happy to give her what she wanted.

"Jesus, baby that was wow." Janet was breathless.

'I have said it once I will say it again. Pizza girl is not the only one who can deliver." They both laughed and he rested his head on her chest. "You know Jem, next week is V-day."

"Yes I know."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, what we have done every year for the past 6 years."

"Really you want to do that?" Eddie knew Janet was not really a hearts and roses girl but this surprised him

"Um, yeah only this year you get to…"

_The first Valentine's day they had spent together was in 2005. Eddie swore that he was not going to date another woman on February 14__th__ for as long he lived after Lydia of 02. He walked into Sully's for lunch. Sully had just passed and Janet was getting used to running the bar on her own with out her father by her side. _

"_Hey there Meadows." He was always happy to see her._

"_Hi Eddie!" The bar was decked out for the holiday red hearts and streamers everywhere ._

"_I see you are all ready tonight."_

"_Yeah, Rooster went all out . Personally I hate Valentines, it's the most annoying holiday on the planet."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean." Eddie chuckled _

" _So what can I get you today."_

"_The usual, I guess." Janet smiled he always got the same thing. Burger medium rare with cheddar and bacon, fries and a beer. _

"_You know guy, one day you are going to order a chicken club and I am going to do cartwheels and splits across this bar."_

"_I am going to hold you to that Meadows. Cartwheel and splits huh?' He took a swig of his beer._

"_Yes Eddie, I am very flexible." Eddie choked and Janet laughed._

"_So you working tonight?"_

"_Hell no, good thing about being the boss is I can take off the shifts that I want."_

"_So no plans then?" _

"_Nope, I am going to make a grown up PB&J and watch On the Water front."_

"_Grown up PB&J?"_

"_Red wine and my mom's famous peanut butter cookies." _

"_That actually sounds good."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_On the Waterfront huh… never seen it."_

"_Well that is YOUR loss, Marlon Brando, genus!"_

"_Well then invite me over tonight and we can watch it."_

_Janet laughed "Are you serious, no plans of your own tonight. Are you still not over Lydiagate?" Eddie just shook is head. "Ok tonight at 7:00. You can bring the wine and not a cheap bottle either." _

"So wine, cookies and old movies is really what you want to do?"

"Yeah its our thing and maybe if you are lucky I will let you kiss me goodnight?'

"You mean if you are lucky I will kiss you goodnight."

Janet bit Eddie's shoulder. "Come on get off of me… I need a shower and food, you have worn me out between the truck sex and the living room sex and the morning sex."

"You know J, everyone was watching us from the window."

"What are you talking about?"

"The truck sex, they scattered like files when I got into the front seat but the were watching." Janet turned ten shades of red.

"You have got to be kidding me" She slapped Eddie on the chest

"Ouch Janet. Don't kill the messenger."

"I hate our friends."

"NO you don't."

"No I don't but man am I going to enjoy getting them all back…"

"Ohhh, what do you have in mind…"


	18. Chapter 16 Thank You Batman

Chapter 16: Thank You Batman

Eddie and Janet stayed in, enjoying the long Sunday. She made tacos, one of his favorites, he always ate like a 12 year old boy. They watched a movie, then sports center, and some other idle crap. Later on in bed that night she could sense something was amiss, he was not his usual self. She laid there tucked next to him, head on his chest and she could feel something radiating off of him. He made no effort to kiss her or touch her, which for Eddie was odd.

"Ok, Eddie, what goes on? You are acting… strange."

"Nothing, I am just thinking."

"About?"

"Honestly, what Billy said last night." Janet's stomach turned.

"Eddie, really. You are still on this." God help Billy the next time she saw him. She and Eddie were in a good place, a really good place, but a fragile place and this was messing everything up.

"Yeah, it bugs me, I can't help it, I keep going thru my head who these five guys could be."

"How do you know its five?" Janet was taken aback.

"Once you told me you could count the guys you slept with on one hand." Janet nodded, remembering.

"Eddie, let me put this is perspective for you ok, for the last 10 years, you have taken home at least one girl a week right?"

"Uh, I guess. I mean not every week, but ok. I see your point." He knew where this was going, one night he and Phil and sat down and did the math.

"And I remember quite a few weeks where there were two, a Friday girl and a Saturday girl so lets say low ball you have been with 500+ girls. The Duf has been very kind to you considering how much you hate it" When she put it out there like that, Eddie felt sick.

"Which is why I was a sad person." his voice was reflective and tinged with regret.

"I see these girls everyday, at the store, at the bar, I mean Eddie… Hannah for crying out loud!"

"You know about Hannah?"

"Yeah like 20 minutes after it happened. You think she wouldn't have told me, come on rookie."

"You never said anything."

"Nope, cause it had nothing to do with me. It was in the past."

"I know what you are saying is true, I really do. But it makes me crazy. I cant help it." Janet knew this was something that was not going to go away.

"Ok, Eddie. I will tell you but you can't freak out." Janet sat up, sitting crossed legged next to him. He rested his hand on her knee. She was a ball of nerves, hoping this was not a huge mistake.

"Ok, I promise, Go."

"Ok, Billy was first. It was the summer after he graduated, before he left for Hofstra. Our coaches thought we should cross train, because we were both catchers. He had a better arm but I had better timing. Anyway we both won state that year."

"How long?"

"Off and on for years, but we never dated or anything like that. We just would hook up and that was that a few times a year maybe. Usually late nights in the bar, or sometimes he would stop by my house. It was very casual, no drama or anything like that" Ok, this sucks but knowing was better then not knowing.

"Ok, this is not so bad…who's next/"

Janet inhaled sharply. "Do you remember that night a few weeks after my mom died and Phil and I got into that HUGE fight about him not leaving the house?" Eddie's stomach dropped

"Oh, no you and Phil?"

"No, No, NO."

"Really, cause back then I always thought you two might end up together." Janet thought about that for a few beats. "Yeah, I guess that would have made sense back then."

"Ok so you and Phil never…"

"No, after the fight I went to Sully's, got plastered and ended up in bed… with Rooster."

"ROOSTER? You have got to be kidding?"

" I know, I hardly remember a thing but it happened." Janet's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"That is just so wrong in so many ways."

"Who are you telling he followed me like a puppy after that."

"Ok, so number three."

"Number three doesn't matter, you don't know him. It was in Providence visiting my grandparents. That was only a handful of times. Eddie wanted to know, but he saw the look on her face and decided that the worst was yet to come.

"Ok, so then…"

"Eddie, you know I love you right."

"Yes I do." His mind raced with possibilities, but deep down he knew.

"Remember you promised not to get mad."

"I know. Just rip the band-aid off"

"Nick." his name hung in the air. Eddie felt physical pain, anger and building rage but he tried to hide it.

"Nick" he repeated. "So like once or more then once?" _Please just once, please just once. _

"More then once, it started the night of the movie premiere." _FUUUUUUCKKKKK!_

"The night you wore the dress?"

"Uh, no a few days after that."

"And it ended?"

"The morning he got back to the Ridge."

"So that condom wrapper?" Eddie remember that night he found the wrapper, it nearly drove him mad, wondering who it could have been. And now to know that it was Nick. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It was long before he and Janet were together but he was going crazy.

"Yes…" She looked away not able to meet his eyes.

"Ok, so you would go to NY once or twice a year to fuck Nick. Wow."

"Eddie come on don't be mad."

"I'm not mad I am just surprised is all, So why did you stop?"

"It felt too real here in the Ridge. In NY we were both lonely and lost. But here it just wasn't right. He was in love with Hannah and even then I was in love with you."

"Was it good?"

"Eddie come on, that is so off fucking base! How was Hannah, or Rory or Loddie, or the girl from the gas station or Karen? Yeah I know about Karen too!"

"Shit! Just shit Janet! Why didn't I scoop you up in high school, I could have saved us all this baggage."

"Because you were a dumb jock, who didn't want to date the chubby chick."

"Yeah well he was an asshole."

"No he wasn't he was just a teenage boy." Janet smiled at him.

"So who is the fifth then Stratton?" Janet was stunned.

"No I never had sex with Stratton, we fooled around but no sex."

"So who is the fifth?"

"Uh, you ass." Janet's temper was rising.

Eddie got up from the bed. "Eddie come on."

"No its cool, I am not mad. I just need to… work all this out. You and Nicky that just…" He started to put on his jeans and fear crept into Janet's mind.

"Eddie you wanted to know. Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No , its cool. I am… glad you did… Its just hard to hear. Does Hannah know."

"Yes, she figured it out years ago, she was pissed at first…she was pissed that I even spoke to him at all. But in the grand scheme, she was with Ray and happy, Nick was never coming back. We had a fight about it, didn't talk for a week but in a way she and I are soul mates, she got over it. "

Eddie was fully dressed and turned to leave, he wasn't even listening. "Where are you going its getting late?"

"I just need a walk, or drive or something. I will be back in an hour I just need to absorb everything."

Eddie tore out of her drive way and he was compelled to go to the Garrets house. He knocked on the door and Nick answered. "Nick can you come out here for a second."

"Yeah, sure what goes on." Eddie didn't really have a plan, he just wanted to talk to him. But when he saw Nick, his blood boiled over. He cocked his fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDDIE!" Nick growled.

"THAT'S FOR FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Eddie responded with equal anger.

Rage rose in Nick, not usually much of a fighter. He cocked his fist back and gave Eddie as good as he got.

"WELL THAT IS FOR FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The two stood there for a moment both stunned and then broke out into laughter.

"So Hannah finally told you?"

"Yeah, and Janet told you I see."

"She sure did. I kind of made her."

"Look me and Janet, we were always just friends who had sex. It was never love or anything like that. I mean I love Janet but I am not in love with Janet. We just needed each other at the time."

"It was the same with me and Hannah, except we only did it once and I barely remember it." Eddie couldn't resist the jab.

"Well I got the better end of the deal then" Nick smirked and Eddie just walked away shaking his head.

"What Eddie, too soon?"

Eddie drove around for a while, feeling like a jerk. Why did he have such reaction, the idea of Janet with anyone else, made his blood boil. He had never really been the jealous type, but Janet evoked such feeling. He loved her that much he knew, but his desire to protect her, make her happy, keep her safe. Sometimes it was overwhelming. If he could he would have punched every guy on the list he would have gladly. He thought about all the girls he had been with and how hard it must be for Janet day after day to see them, serve them beer, talk to them. In that moment he wished he could take it all back, well most of it anyway. An hour later he pulled into Janet's driveway, ready to have his heart in hand and ask for forgiveness. He found Janet on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her, crying. _Damn it. Why do I keep making her cry._

"Jem, I'm sorry. I am a jackass." Janet looked at him with swollen eyes. "A huge stupid jackass please forgive me." Janet sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Eddie felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"Jem, I will always come back, I might leave in a huff but I will always come back. I promise. You are stuck with me." Janet held him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"So you are not mad about Nick?"

"No, Nick and I talked…'

"You what? You went to see him?" Janet looked at Eddie, finally noticing his swollen lip. "What happened to your face Eddie?" Eddie rubbed his hand over his chin. "Eddie… what happened to your face?'

"We fought, then we talked, he knows about Hannah by the way, and its cool we came to an understanding of sorts."

"You are such a freaking hot head, its my least favorite thing about you Latekka." Janet smirked at him.

" Really?" Eddie pushed Janet back on the sofa, pulling the blanket off of her. "What is your favorite thing about me Meadows?"

"You know, I think I forgot." Janet giggled as she unbuttoned Eddies flannel, the one she was wearing.

"Well, let me remind you."

The house at 32 Gelson was full and the smell of corned beef and cabbage permeated the air. The beer and whisky flowed like the conversation and laughter. Janet and Phil spent the day together again in the kitchen, cooking like little elves. Eddie could see how tired Janet was , she had worked till closing the night before, for the actual holiday. Sully's was always a madhouse for Saint Paddy's. He felt a little guilty because he didn't let her go right to sleep when she got home.

"Baby, you look exhausted."

"I am, I just want to sleep for a week." She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He gently rubbed her lower back, knowing that it was causing her pain and kissed the top of her head.

"Massage later."

"Yes please." Janet looked up at him and smiled. "And the worst part is I have to be back tomorrow at 11:00."

"Can you hire someone else, maybe a manager?"

"Well I am firing Rooster tomorrow, so maybe…"

"Wait, what you are firing Rooster?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. I will tell you about it later, pre-massage."

Owen bounded into the room. "Come on love birds, Dessert!" Eddie dragged Janet into the dining room. There weren't enough chairs, the kids had taken them into the band room to make a fort. Eddie pulled Janet on to his lap. Normally this is something that made her uncomfortable, but she was too tired to care. After a few seconds Eddie felt her body relax against him, and it made him happy. She was getting more comfortable with him, more comfortable with herself. The three months they had been together had been the best of his life, the fit together like a puzzle. Perfect.

Phil stood up from the table, knocking his glass with his fork.

"Well, guys, I just wanted to tell you that I asked Emily to be my wife and she agreed." The table roared with laughter and applause. Phil kissed Emily full on to hoots and when they broke apart he continued. "And I promised my bride to be that we would get married in her church, so I will be a SHUT IN NO MORE!"

Eddie pulled Janet tight, and kissed her gently before the both rose to hug the newly engaged couple. Owen lifted Emily off the floor in one of his famous bear hugs, and then gave Phil one too. The group laughed and talked for hours. Janet fell asleep, nestled on Eddie lap, her head tucked into his shoulder. He woke her gently.

"You ready baby."

"Mmmmmhmmmm."

A few minutes later they pulled into Janet's driveway. "Are you too tired to tell me about Rooster."

"Well, do you remember how I told you months ago that money was missing and I couldn't find it? Eddie nodded "Well, I hired a forensic accountant, and she went through everything, she suggested that I install security cameras, which I did last month."

"You did, why didn't you tell me?" Eddie was shocked that all this was going on and he had no clue.

"Well. We don't really talk about the business, I mean you don't tell me about BFW. Anyway, Rooster has been skimming money for years, going back to when my dad was alive. And this week I caught him in tape."

"How much?" Eddie wasn't surprised, he always thought Rooster was a creepy little turd.

"Almost twenty thousand." Eddie let out a long whistle.

"Wow, are you calling the cops,"

"I thought about it, but no. Its Rooster, for Christ's sake. I don't want him in jail, could you imagine what would become of him in the clink." Janet and eddie both laughed.

"No, he wouldn't last a week."

"SO I am just going to fire him and hope he goes away."

"I want to be there." Eddie demanded.

"Eddie," Janet started to protest.

"Janet, no I am going to be there. Just in case. I don't trust him."

"OK, Eddie ok." Janet was grateful, she was dreading tomorrow.

"You BITCH! You are firing me after 10 years!" Rooster was seeing red. Eddie stood up from his stool.

"Rooster, you say one more thing, and I swear!" Rooster recoiled, remembering his temper

"Rooster you have been stealing money for just as long. You are lucky I don't call the cops. I want you out of here, and don't come back."

"What about my last check?'

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Rooster. GET OUT!"

"You hear her Russo, get out why you still can." Eddie was tight like a rubber band, it was taking everything he had to not haul off and deck the guy for the stealing and for calling Janet a bitch.

"How nice for you to have Eddie to fight your battles. I wonder what your gonna do when he gets tired of your fat ass and moves on!" Eddie had heard enough, he grabbed Rooster by the shirt pulling him close.

"You couldn't just quit while you were ahead, could you Russo. You always need to push and get the last word in."

"Eddie, he is so not worth it. Really." Janet had her hand on Eddie shoulder.

"You are going to get your sorry ass out of her, you are going to stay away from Sully's and Janet. If you see me on the street, cross to the other side. You hear me?" Rooster nodded. "No I want to hear you say it."

"I hear you." Rooster whispered.

"You are so very lucky that Janet hates to see me fight. Now get!" He kicked Rooster in the ass has he walked away sending him flying towards the door. Janet exhaled when he was finally gone.

"I am so glad you were here Eddie, Thank you." It was nice to have someone to trust, to lean on. Janet never had that, even when her dad was alive. "This is gonna be a bitch of a day, now that I am down one. I called Karen she is coming in early and I am thinking about hiring Emily actually, we were talking about it last night."

"That's a great idea. But what are you going to do today?"

"Work my ass off.' Janet laughed, exasperated.

"Put me to work."

"Seriously? Don't you have window stuff to do?"

"Nick can deal with it. Put me to work Meadows!" Janet wrapped her arms around him taking him by surprise.

"Thank you Batman!"


	19. Chapter 17 The Beginning of the Beginnin

Spring turned in to early summer and Janet and Eddie were still going strong. They fell into a comfortable routine and Janet was able to really relax into the relationship. Her fears and doubts about herself and Eddie were fading into the background and she could see the possibility of a future together. She had wedding on the brain as she helped Hannah and Emily plan their big days. She knew Eddie wasn't ready and there weren't together that long but she hoped that one day soon he would be.

"Eddie come on, we are going to be late!" Janet called out from the kitchen, aggravated. It was Eddie's 30th birthday. Phil had planned a birthday dinner at Gelson and then they were going to head to Sully's. Eddie knew everyone was going to be there, Ronnie had slipped during the week when they were installing the new windows at Murph's.

"It's fine Jem, its just dinner with Phys and Pizza Girl." Eddie hated that he was getting older and would have preferred, the whole day be ignored. Janet was in a bit of a panic, everyone was there waiting for them to arrive. Nick, Ronnie, Owen and Allison, Ikey, Hannah and even Ray was showing up.

"You know how Phil gets, come on. How long does it take to not shave and put on jeans?" Eddie emerged from the bedroom and Janet was taken aback. He was clean shaven, wearing dark jeans and a light weight grey sweater. She felt a knot in her stomach as she looked him over, sometimes she had to remind her self that this beautiful man was in love with her.

"Wow, baby you look great… no plaid in sight…"

"I am wearing plaid underwear." Eddie said suggestively "We could just skip dinner and stay here, I could get my real present."

For a second Janet almost gave in. "No way, we are going. Come on." Janet was trying to muster her own resolve.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself, you should wear a dress more often." Janet was wearing a simple, black and red patterned wrap dress. " Especially one that shows off that much cleavage. Happy Birthday to me!" Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and collarbone. Janet struggled to pull away but Eddie just held her tighter. "Come on baby, we can be a little late."

"Come on Eddie, you are not playing fair. Phil is really excited about this." Eddie frowned like a child and released her.

"Fine! Lets go."

* * *

Eddie did his best to play surprised but Janet saw right through him. They all gathered around him, in the entry way at Gelson. Patting his back, punching his shoulder. There were hugs and kisses from the ladies.

"Come on everybody, dinner is ready and waiting." Phil waved everyone into the dining room and Janet Pulled Eddie back.

"You are a horrible lair Mr. Latekka, I can see right through you. Who blabbed?"

"Ronnie, it wasn't his fault. I knew something was brewing." He grabbed her and kissed her before he went to join their friends leaving her breathless and with a smile on her face.

"So how are the wedding plans going Emily?" Alison asked between bites of the perfectly cooked beef tenderloin that Phil had made.

"Uh, good. I mean it so much planning a wedding, I had no freaking idea. Hannah and I have been comparing notes. Right Hannah Jane?"

"Uh, Yeah Pizza Girl, its not at easy as it looks. We set the date finally, October 21st, so that's half the battle." Ray reached over and wrapped his hand around Hannah's "And Janet's been a big help!"

"She sure has, when you get married you are going to be an expert." Pizza girl chirped. Janet blushed slightly, she and Eddie had been together for almost six months, and they had never discussed marriage or even living together. Despite the fact that Eddie spent every night at her place.

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of Janet here?" Ray asked through gritted teeth but trying to be nice. Eddie shot him a look of death.

"Ray." Janet implored.

"I don't know Janet, Ray is asking a very good question." Owen teased "You are not getting any younger Eddie, tonight proves that."

"Well, thanks Owen for reminding me how old I am." Eddie took a long swig from his beer, never taking his eyes off of Ray. "And Ray why don't you get your girl down the aisle first and then you can worry about mine." Eddie got in his one last dig and Janet grabbed his knee, hoping he would not go on.

"Time for cake! Who wants cake?" Phil called out, trying to break the tension.

* * *

The evening went on , and everyone was spread out drinking and talking and laughing. Janet was sitting on the sofa with Phil deep in conversation. Eddie watched her from across the room. Marriage, it was never something he really thought about but he knew it was something that she wanted. What he loved about Janet is that she never pushed him to do something unless he was ready. Was he ready? He couldn't imagine his life without her, and when he thought about his life ten years down the road, on his 40th Birthday. He saw Janet there, and his children with bright blue eyes and mops of curly brown hair. He smiled thinking about it.

In the midst of the party Ray's cell phone rang, he excused himself. Janet noticed the concerned look spread across his face. She excused her self from Phil and followed Ray into the kitchen. She found him leaning against the counter with his head in his hands.

"Ray?" He didn't respond, so she took a few steps closer. "Goose, what goes on?" She rested her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her with pained eyes.

Eddie, watched her walk into the kitchen, and after a few minutes he realized that Ray was gone too. An uneasy feeling washed over him and he made his way though the dining room, to the kitchen doorway.

"Ray, I don't think I can do this." Janet's voice was strained. "Not again."

"Look at me duck, we can do this together. You and Me. Its going to be OK" Ray wrapped his arms around her and she slacked against him. "I love you Duck." his voice was soft and tender.

"I love you too Goose."

Eddie stood there watching. He felt like he had been slapped in the face. This was even worse then when he found Rory in bed with another guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?' Eddie roared. Ray and Janet both jumped breaking their embrace.

"Eddie, please calm down." She begged him, wiping away the tears that stained her face. Eddie took two large steps and was in Ray's face.

"Back off Latekka. You have no idea what you are doing right now." Janet grabbed Eddies arm, but he pushed her away.

The noise from the kitchen drew the attention of the party. Owen and Hannah went to go and see what was going on.

"So how long Ray? How long have you been screwing Janet!"

"Eddie!" Janet cried out. Ray pushed Eddie back, only making him more angry.

"Ray what going on here?" Hannah looked on watching the beginning of a would be alpha battle.

"Tell her, Ray." Eddie voice was seething "Tell her, about you and Janet." Ray looked at Janet, his eyes filled with question hers filled with tears "Don't you look at her you bastard!"

"Ray, what is Eddie taking about?" Hannah was starting to panic.

"I just walked in on them, in each others arms professing their love for each other. That is what's going on Hannah Jane."

"Ray?" Hannah's voice was breaking "Janet?"

"Hannah Jane, I can explain…"

"What do you have to explain about you and my best friend?" Hannah was yelling now and the rest of the guests had gathered into the kitchen.

Janet broke down and was crying, Ray gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and that was the final straw for Eddie. He charged at Ray and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him off balance but not to the ground. Ray quickly retaliated and swung back, clipping Eddie in the mouth. Owen quickly grabbed Eddie by both of his arms and Janet put herself in front of Ray. Nick quickly came to her side and pushed Ray back. He and Eddie were both rabid with anger.

"Both of you STOP IT!" Janet screamed out "Eddie, Ray is my brother!" Her words stunned the whole room to a shocked silence. Ray's entire body relaxed as the words came out of her mouth and Eddie looked at her, not sure he really heard what she said. She saw the question in his face. She walked right up to him, looking him dead in his eyes.

"Ray is my half brother." She said slowly. Owen released Eddie from his grasp.

"What." Hannah and Eddie said in unison. This is what she had tried to avoid for the last thirteen years of her life. The public acknowledgement that Sully was not her birth father. Tears streamed down her face and Ray stood behind her with his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You heard me. Everyone heard me. Michael and my mom, there were high school sweethearts. She left town and Michael married Ray's mother. When my mom came back for her fathers funeral, they had a night together. A few days later she met Sully, but she was already pregnant with me." Janet straightened up, wiped away her tears and drew on a strength that she hadn't used in years. "You guys remember that blood type test we did in the 6th grade?" She looked around the room to nodding heads. " Well mine didn't match, I couldn't have the blood type I have with my parents blood types. So I asked my mom and she told me the truth."

"Did Sully know?" Hannah asked still stunned, this was mirroring her internal conflict over Sam's real father.

"No, he never knew, it would have killed him."

"And Michael?"

"Yes, he knows." Ray interceded "When he got sick six years ago and retired, he made up a new will and Janet was in it. He told me the truth, why he wanted me to take piano lessons from her mom, why he always told me to look after Janet. But the moment I found out she was my sister, she has been my family. And just now I got a phone call that our father is dying."

The room was shell shocked and for Eddie everything clicked onto place. Ray being so mad at Matt, calling her duck, doing the work at her house. It all made sense.

"Why keep it a secret then?" Eddie finally spoke

"I didn't want Sully to know, or Shane and Claire. I didn't want to be fodder for the ridge rumor mill. I didn't want to mar my mother's memory. And I didn't want to deal with ANOTHER thing. "Janet's resolve started to break again and Eddie took a step towards her, her instinct kicked in and she took a step away from him towards Ray who as always had her back.. She looked at Eddie with anger in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Hannah blurted out "That's why you were such a mess in the 6th grade, I remember you that summer. This is why?"

"Yes, Hannah. Yes. I had a very hard time, not because Michael was my father but because of the lies. I didn't know who I could trust. It was the lies that hurt me the most" Janet was speaking to Hannah more about Sam then she was about herself.

"Janet." Eddie said trying to get a read on what she was feeling.

"Eddie don't, just don't. You just accused me of cheating on you, betraying my best friend, carrying on an affair for years. Do you really think that is who I am. That I am capable of something like that?"

"Well no, but you were the one keeping all these secrets."

"Secrets are not lies Eddie. So then you think I am a whore and a liar? Why are you even with me then. I mean its obvious that you don't want to marry me so…"

"I never said that…"

"Yeah, you did. You never answered Ray's question at dinner, you just turned it into a pissing match You came in here making a scene, yelling like an animal. I would never cheat on you, I would never lie to you. I am not Rory!"

"No, you're not." There was acid in his tone and Janet knew what he was implying. She slapped him hard across his face. The sound echoed in the now silent room.

"And there it is Eddie. There it is." Janet walked out of the room and threw on her jacket. Eddie turned to go after her but Ray grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it Latekka." Ray spat out. Eddie body tensed and he pull away from Ray. Owen quickly grabbed Eddie other arm.

"Buddy, he is right. You should just leave her alone." Eddie looked at his old friend, and saw the disappointment in his eyes. Shame and regret washed over Eddie.

"I'll go" Nick offered, he shot Eddie a disgusted look and walked out of the room. He ran after her and caught up quickly.

"Janet, let me drive you home." She turned to him, tears streaming down her face and his heart broke for her. He put his arms around her.

"Nicky I…"

"I know Janet I know. I am so sorry. Come on let me take you home." Nicky had know the truth about Janet and the Cataldo's. She had told him a six years ago, when Ray told her he knew the truth. It a long night of political debate and drinks with some of his friends. He knew how important it was for it to remain a secret and Eddie blowing it up tonight was the worst possible outcome.

* * *

Hours later Janet was calm. She and Nick and talked about everything that happened. And as always her had a way of making thing seem better then they were. She was asleep on his shoulder when Nick heard a knock at her front door.

"Great, fucking great." He muttered to himself. He gently moved Janet, trying not to wake her and opened her front door.

"Eddie…"He said in a judgmental tone.

"I know, Nicky I know. Owen just read me the riot act. Is she ok?"

"No, she's not but she is sleeping. What the fuck were you thinking? You had no right to do what you did. I get that what you saw was questionable, but you always jump to anger and punches."

"I know, trust me I know. I overreacted."

"That is a huge understatement Eddie and what you said about Rory…" Nick shook his head.

"It just came out I didn't mean it, I was just so amped up. I was so angry and overwhelmed."

"You need to think before you act Eddie, you are not eighteen anymore. You should have talked to her, when you got home like an adult. She is so upset, she didn't want it to get out about Michael and her mom and now we all know. I remember her being mad when Ray found out"

"Wait, you remember… You knew, she told you?" Eddie was surprised and angry that she would tell Nick but never think to tell him. Nick was kicking himself, realizing that he over spoke.

"yes, she told me many years ago. After Ray found out, she needed someone to talk to and at the time I wasn't in the Ridge. Look that's not really the point…" Nick was losing his temper.

"What is the point…" Eddie crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nick… Eddie?" His body stiffened as he her voice call out from the sofa. She got up and walked towards them. Her eyes were puffy and her voice was raw. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to… I needed to see you… and tell you how sorry I am." Eddie was pleading.

"Nick, thank you for being here for me tonight, but Eddie and I need to talk." She smiled at him and as much as he didn't want to leave her alone, he gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You know where I am if you need me. Ok." He shot Eddie a dirty look before he left.

"Janet I am so very sorry."

"I know."

"I never meant to accuse you…"

"I know."

"And I am sorry that you had to tell everyone about you and Ray."

"Eddie, I cant talk anymore. I need sleep. I am still mad as hell at you and I don't know when that's going to go away but tonight I need my best friend and you are it. Not that you acted like it tonight, but I don't know how to sleep without you next to me. So lets just go to bed and we can deal with everything else later."

When morning came, Eddie woke to find Janet gone. And all that was left was a note.

-E

Went to Boston with Ray to see Michael.

-J

He could tell by her clipped tone that she was still angry, very angry. He laid back in her bed and pulled a pillow over his head wondering of he was ever going to be able to fix the mess he had made.

* * *

"You ok Duck?" Ray asked when they were finally on the highway.

"Yeah, as ok as I can be. How was Hannah last night?"

"Hannah, well Hannah told me that Nick is Sam's father. That's what Hannah did." A look of shock spread across Janet's face, surprising Ray. "What you didn't know?"

"Ray, I had suspected but Hannah always maintained that Gavin was his dad. I never really pushed it, considering the secret I was keeping. It was not my place to judge. Are you OK?"

"No, I am not ok. she is going to tell Nick today, she doesn't want any more secrets. And deep down I know I am going to lose her, its just a matter of time now."

"Ray, she loves you."

"Yeah but she loves him too, she always has. And I just want to crush him, and send him back to NY."

"What will that do Ray, you will win her by default, that's not winning at all. You need to step away.."

"What?"

"Be the better man Ray, you and I both know that she is going to chose Nick. You knew the day he came back. So be the good guy, and walk away. I love you and if you don't you are going to bring a world of hurt down on yourself. Hannah and Nick are just meant to be."

"I love her Janet, I really love her."

"I know you do, which I am telling you, don't make her choose. Don't put her and Sam through all of that." Ray nodded, understanding where Janet was coming from, why delay the inevitable.

"What about you and Latekka?"

"What about it?"

"You're in the same place I am, you are waiting for him to change and that's not going to happen. Like I have been waiting for Hannah to fall out of love with Nick."

"Its not the same thing."

"It is, he is never going to love you the way you deserve. And you saw how he reacted when I brought up marriage. And then his temper, he pushed you last night. I wanted to kill him."

"Ray…"

"No Janet no excuses. You are waiting for him to grow up and I am telling you its not going to happen. He may be thirty but he still acts like he is eighteen. The fights, living with Farmer, sitting in the bar all those years banging what ever he could. Yeah sure he stopped when you guys got together but has he said one thing to you about commitment?"

"No, he hasn't."

"And he is at your place every night right?" Janet nodded "But his mail goes to his place and most of his stuff is still there?"

"Yes Ray! YES. Ok, you made your point. You and me suck at the love thing Ok."

"Maybe we just pick the wrong people to love."


	20. Chapter 18 - I Miss Everything About You

Chapter 18: I Miss Everything About You…

Jack died five days after Janet and Ray got to Boston. Neither one could understand how he had gone down hill so quickly. In the three months since they last saw him, everything that could have gone wrong did. The cancer had spread from his liver to his stomach and colon, years of hard living, smoking and drinking taking it's toll. He died with Janet's hand wrapped around his, the daughter he had watched from a distance was so close in his last days, brining him peace.

They brought his remains back to the Ridge, and Ray organized a small but respectful funeral. Janet was a mess, Jack's passing hit her harder then she ever thought it would. Granted he was a new fixture in her life, but she liked the idea that she still had a father, despite the secrets. She and Ray leaned on each other for strength, grateful to have someone to share the grief with. Ray had pushed Hannah away, ending their relationship, despite her protests. He decided to focus his energy on his boys and Janet. Everything else would have to wait until he was ready.

The church was packed, despite his absence from the Ridge Jack had left a lasting impression, good and bad. Eddie stood in the back of the church, watching Janet standing next to Ray and the twins. Her secret keeping her from truly showing her emotions, as she fought back tears. Everyone knew she and Ray were friends but they had no idea that they were half siblings. Everyone thought it odd that it was Janet who went to Boston with Ray, and that it was Janet who stood next to him, while Hannah was in the pew behind him. And a rumor was born, that Janet was the cause of his surprising and sudden break up with Hannah. Her estrangement with Eddie only fueled the rumors.

Eddie's guilt for what happened, how he acted at his birthday was eating away at him. But Ray had made it very clear that he should keep his distance, that Janet had more to worry about than their failing relationship. It burned Eddie red hot when Ray used those words… failing relationship. But out of respect for Janet he kept his cool and walked away. Nick was also giving him the cold shoulder, as was Hannah and Owen, Pizza Girl, even Phil. It was like they couldn't forgive him unless Janet did. If she did.

"Hey Eddie, you need a lift to Big Cats?" Owen asked as they walked out of the church after the ceremony.

"Uh, I don't know O, I think I might skip it. I mean Janet wouldn't want me there."

"Ahhh, I wouldn't be so sure, granted she has good reason to be creased at ya, but I think knowing you were there would make her feel better." Eddie thought in it for a minute, the worst thing that would happen is she would ask him to leave.

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

Janet saw him walk in the front door, she wondered if he would come, and hoped he would. Her anger hadn't subsided. Eddie's temper, his accusations, the fact that he could think so little of her broke her hear into a million pieces. And if she was being honest, the jab about Rory was the hardest thing to swallow. In her mind she believed that was what Eddie really felt at his core. That she would never, ever be Rory and that he was somehow disappointed in that fact.

"How you holding up there kiddo?" Ray asked draping his arm over her shoulder.

"I just cant wait for this day to be over." She leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Both oblivious to the rumors they were fueling.

"Well, a few more hours and then we are free. I see Christine and Latekka decided to come by. Because this day didn't suck enough before. Not to mention Hannah and Nick."

"Its like a who's who of bad relationships." Janet chuckled and Ray joined in, they both relaxed a little.

"Well, I have a bottle of Jim Beam that has our name on it for tonight… In honor of dad of course."

"I cant wait, I need a shot or six… Thanks for letting me crash here the last few days…"

"Please, are you kidding, Its been great having you here… Come on, lets make a few more rounds, so these people feel like they can leave."

"Ok, I'll go left and you go right." Janet and Ray split off, to have short idle conversations with the guests, Janet making sure everyone had what they needed. Eddie finally couldn't take the distance between them anymore, as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Jem." He said sheepishly, shoving his hands in the pocket of his suit. Janet took a deep breath, put the pot of coffee she was holding in the buffet table. She motioned for Eddie to follow her back to the kitchen. Which he was more then eager to do.

"Janet, I am so very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Eddie, I really…appreciate that." Their interaction was so staged, so formal, so unbearably uncomfortable. She wasn't not sure of the cause, the anxiety of talking to him or the fresh pain of Jack's death but tears began to well in her eyes, and fall off her cheeks in hot bursts. Eddie quickly wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Baby, don't cry. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, her arms glued to her sides, no energy left to lift them up around him. She wept silently against his chest, her mind racing. "Janet, I am sorry for what happened, I know you are still pissed but I hope when you are ready you will forgive me."

"I uh, I just need some time Eddie. I don't know how long, but everything is kind of a mess right now and you and me have a lot of talking to do." Eddie nodded knowing she was right. "And I just don't have the energy for it right now."

"I hear you Janet, like I said, When you are ready I am ready." He felt Janet pull away slightly and he regretfully released her. She wiped the reminder of tears from her face and straightened her dress.

"I got to get back, I will call you ok." He nodded as he watched her walk away and drift into the crowd.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Janet and Eddie had spoken and he was going crazy. He missed everything about her and it was killing him not to see her, talk to her. Janet was spending less time at Sully's, giving Pizza Girl more and more responsibility. She was spending more and more time with Ray and the twins and less time with Hannah and their friends. And Eddie began to worry that she was done with him for good.

"Eddie, you ok there? Phil asked handing him a cold beer. The pained look on Eddie face, mixed with his inability to get off the couch for the last week was really troubling.

"Yeah, Phys. Its just…' Eddie voice trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Still no word."

"Nope, nothing. I thought that I would have gotten a phone call or something. Its been sixteen days since the funeral and twenty five days since my birthday."

"Not that you are counting." Eddie shot him an angry look.

"Its just I have never not talked to her for this long."

"Well you fucked up, big time."

"Yeah, I know." Eddie grumbled.

"It took me a week to want to talk to you again, so I can only imagine how Janet feels."

"Nick still is giving me the cold shoulder, its like awful in the shop right now."

"He cares about her…they have a history that has nothing to do with you or the Ridge." Their history made Eddies stomach turn, he pushed the thought out of his head.

"I just wish she would call."

"She will, Eddie, When she is ready."

* * *

Janet had picked up the phone a hundred times to call Eddie, not knowing what she wanted to say. She missed him, she couldn't deny that but also in the weeks without him she felt less insecure. Like she had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop and now it finally did. She sat on her porch, a glass of red one in one hand and her cell phone in another. Wanting to call him, and work it out but she just couldn't. Instead she sent a text to Nick.

-Busy?

-For you never…

-I just opened a bottle of cheap red wanna come over and be miserable with me?

-UR timing is perfect, Hannah and I just got into a huge fight. I will be there in two minutes.

A few minutes later, Nick pulled his car into Janet drive way. A poured glass of wine already waiting for him in he out stretched hand. He smiled broadly, and took a large much needed sip before he joined her on the porch steps.

"So, what happened?" She asked, knowing that things between him an Hannah were going from bad to worse.

"She wants to wait to tell Sam the truth. That's what happened."

"Well, I can see why she might want to hold off, its a lot for a kid trust me."

"Yeah, I think its more of a wait and see what happens with Ray thing. I guess you know that he ended it with her." Janet nodded, not wanting to give anything away. It had shocked her how hard Hannah took the breakup, she just assumed that Hannah would be relieved and run into Nick's arms. Instead she was making a stand for Ray to take her back. "She loves me but wont admit it. I know I hurt her, but that was a long long log time ago."

"For you maybe, but for her…" Janet cocked her head and didn't finish the sentence.

"That's still no excuse to not tell Sam that I am his father. I mean she already told Gavin…"

"Well, either way. You and Hannah both need to be on the same page with this. Sam deserves to know the truth."

"That he does. She can be so selfish sometimes." Again Janet stayed silent not wanting to get in the middle of the mess. "How are you doing? Still not talking to Eddie?"

"No, I just can bring myself to do it, despite how much I miss him." Nick put his arm around her shoulders.

"He is not my favorite person these days, but he misses you too. He just mopes around the shop, Phil said he is a mess. You need to forgive him or break up with him because this in between thing is good for no one."

"I know, I know." A shiver ran through her to the bone as she took a sip from her glass. "Come on, lets go inside."

* * *

Eddie watched from across the street, a pang of crazy jealousy coursing through him. He hated how close and comfortable Nick and Janet were with each other. He hated that she was turning to him for friendship and comfort. He hated that she wouldn't just call. Eddie would drive my Janet's house a few nights a week on the way home, not in a stalker way ( he tried to convince himself), but it made him feel better to see her lights on, make sure she was ok. Watching her and Nick, talk and drink together, laugh together made him miss her all the more. He missed her laugh when he said something unknowingly funny. He missed waking up next to her, with his arms wrapped around her tight. He missed fighting with her and then making up with her. He missed everything about her. The good and the bad. And he wondered if she missed him just as much.

* * *

Nick's words lingered in Janet's mind long after he left… You need to forgive him or break up with him… Janet imagined her life with out Eddie in it, and realized that it wasn't possible. She loved him, missed him, needed him. She missed his smile, when she would catch him watching her behind the bar. She missed the way he was able to fix everything that broke. She missed his hands, wrapped in hers or just in her body. She missed the sound of sport center the background while they ate dinner. She couldn't throw away years of loyalty and friendship because of one mistake. She picked up her phone and called him before she lost the nerve. When he saw Jem pop up on his cell his heart stopped.

"Hey."

"Hey Eddie." There was a long pause, neither one of them able to speak. "I just wanted to tell you… that I love you, and I miss you" Eddie heart stopped.

"I love you and miss you too."

"I know I have been, like unwilling to work this out…but I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I am coming over."

"Eddie…"

"Janet, we need to talk and I am coming over…"

"I am tried, its been a long, long day… I am off Sunday, why don't we get some dinner…"

"Ok, Dinner, Sunday… Hugo's?  
"Perfect."

"I will pick you up."

"Ok, I am gonna go… I will see you Sunday."


End file.
